The Lion King VII - The Evil Of The Mighty
by Umuntu
Summary: A single lion posessed by some evil spirit leads to tradgety.


The Lion King VII : Evil of The Mighty Ver 1.3  
by Eben Prentzler  
  
LEGAL NOTE:  
-----------  
  
This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's  
feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride."   
Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and   
"The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney   
Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces based   
on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as   
you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
FOREWORD :  
----------  
  
After many months of pondering if I should continue with my stories, I   
finally decided to write another story. I didn't think a had it in me,   
but finally I got the great idea for the following story  
I hope you enjoy it.  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
NOTE :  
------  
  
You must read all my other stories : "The Lion King III : Simba's Heir",   
"The Lion King IV : Dark Ruler", "The Lion King V : The Final Clash", and   
"The Lion King VI : The Human Encounter", before you will understand the   
following story, 'cause sometimes there will be quotes of what happened in   
the previous stories.  
  
THANK YOU NOTES :  
-----------------  
  
I'd like to thank my good friend Jacob van den Berg for proof reading this  
story and pointing out most of my grammar errors. I also like to thank  
him for all his great ideas.  
  
  
And Finally a WARNING :  
-----------------------  
  
This story contains scenes with high violence and lots of blood. Some   
parts might even seem brutal, so read on at your own risk.  
  
Contents :  
----------   
The Characters  
What happened again ?  
The Script :  
The Daughter  
A New Arrival  
Guest From The West  
The Births  
Adoption  
The Troublemaker  
The Truth Must Be Told  
The Fight  
A New Recruit  
The Story Comes Out  
The Training :  
DAY 1  
DAY 2  
PUNISHMENT  
Graduation  
Death Is Everywhere  
Leader Of The Pack  
Down With The Rulers  
Slaves  
The Escape  
In The Desert  
In The Jungle  
The Meeting  
Torture Of The Mind  
Don't Belong  
The Promise  
The Pride Of The Mist  
The Pure Of Heart  
The Mighty Takes Over  
On The Border  
The Attack  
Passing Of Sentence  
Purification Of The Soul  
Finale`  
  
The Characters :  
----------------  
  
Old Characters :  
ORKAM : Current ruler of The Pride Lands  
ELICHE : Current queen of The Pride Lands  
  
New Characters :  
UMUNTU {U-MUN-TU} (Hero) : Son of Orkam & Eliche, heir to the throne.  
BOTSE {BOT-C} (Beautiful) : Daughter of Orkam & Eliche.  
ARREIS : Rogue lionesses.  
NAMANDLA {NA-MAN-DLA} (Mighty) : Son of Arreis.  
BUSISIWE {BU-C-C-WE} : One of the many cubs in the pride.  
INSINGO {IN-SING-O} : One of the many cubs in the pride.  
UMFANA {UM-FA-NA} : One of the many cubs in the pride.  
ILANGA {I-LAN-GA} : One of the many cubs in the pride.  
AIDNI {A-ID-KNEE} : One of the many cubs in the pride.  
IMBALI {IM-BA-LI} (Flower) : Female cub that plays a major role in   
Umuntu's live .  
WENDEBI {WHEN-DE-BI} : A lioness of Umuntu's Pride.  
BALELA {BA-LE-LA} : Male hyena, one of Shenzi's grandchildren.  
BELE {BE-LE}: Female hyena, one of Shenzi's grandchildren.  
JEMBULIKA {GEM-BUL-IKA}: Male hyena, one of Shenzi's grandchildren.  
IMPELE {IMPELE} : Female hyena, one of Shenzi's grandchildren and   
leader of the hyena pack.  
INGWE {ING-WE} : A leopard playing a major role in everybody's life.  
CISAB {KI-SAP} : A small part leopard  
OROG {O-ROGUE} : Leader of "The Pride Of The Mist".  
NASYD {NAS-EYED} : Shaman of Orog.  
DEIS {DICE} : Son of Umuntu  
ORCHID {OR-CHID} : Daughter of Umuntu  
IKANA {I-KA-NA} : Son of Namandla  
  
A quick note :  
--------------  
  
Because some of the cub names are rather hard to pronounce, sometimes when   
the characters to each other they will use nicknames.  
  
Nicknames :  
-----------  
UMUNTU = Umi  
NAMANDLA = Nami  
ILANGA = Langi  
IMBALI = Bali  
  
What happened again ?  
---------------------  
  
In our last story we saw how the lions from Pride Rock face the evil   
intentions of the humans. After the battle at the complex of death, the   
lions decided to return home. With many wounds they made the long journey   
home, hoping that the Pride Lands were safe from any harm. When they  
finally got home, they saw that the magnificent figure of Pride Rock was   
not intruded while they were gone. Now that the war was over they enjoyed   
the peaceful surroundings of the Pride Lands. But their glory was only   
lived for a short time...  
  
----------------------  
SCENE 1 : THE DAUGHTER   
----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Orkam was sitting on the promontory, looking deeply into the setting sun.   
A single tear ran down his cheek. Eliche came from behind and saw him   
crying.)  
  
ELICHE : Thinking of your brother.  
  
(Orkam didn't answer just slowly nodded. Finally after a long silence   
Orkam started to speak.)  
  
ORKAM : Why did have to happen to him ? He was strong, I really wished   
that he stayed here. Maybe if I just got there a day earlier.  
ELICHE : (getting a bit angry) Oh no you don't. Don't you dare blame   
yourself for something you didn't do. (With tears in her eyes)   
I don't know if you noticed, but I also lost someone close   
to me, (getting furious) but do you see me blaming myself, these   
things happen, but if you think you are responsible for what   
happened then I don't why they chose you to become king.  
  
(Orkam heart almost shattered when Eliche said those words. Eliche   
turned around and ran into the den crying.)  
  
ORKAM : (to himself) Idiot! (Yelling) Eliche, wait! I'm sorry.  
  
(Orkam ran after her into the den. He found her crying alone in the   
deepest corner of the den.)  
  
ORKAM : I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't have blamed myself for what   
happened. I know that Leacim meant a lot to you, but we must   
try to remember them the way that they were...  
Best brother and sister in the world.  
ELICHE : (Looking up) Forgive me, I didn't mean to snap at you like that.   
It is just not me.  
ORKAM : Don't worry about it, no matter what you do, I will always love you.  
  
(Orkam turned around to leave.)  
  
ELICHE : Wait.  
  
(Orkam turned and looked deep into Eliche's eyes.)  
  
ORKAM : You want to tell me something.  
ELICHE : I have been keeping a secret from you.  
ORKAM : And what might that be ?  
ELICHE : I'm baring your cubs.  
ORKAM : (in disbelieve) What ? When did you know ?  
ELICHE : The day before we went to the human complex.  
ORKAM : Why didn't you tell me ?  
ELICHE : Because you would have made me stay here.  
ORKAM : Damn right.  
ELICHE : Just think about it, if you made me stay here, I would have had to  
find out the hard way what happened to Leacim and that would have  
teared me apart. So please don't angry with me for keeping this   
secret from you.  
ORKAM : I will forgive you this time, but please when it comes to my   
children, don't ever keep a secret like that again.  
ELICHE : I won't.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
  
A FEW MONTHS PASSED  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(Night consumed the Pride Lands. The silence of the night was suddenly  
broken by terrible howls of pains as Eliche went into labor. After a  
long labor period Eliche gave birth to a beautiful cub. Wendebi cleaned  
off the newborn cub and handed it to it's mother.)  
  
WENDEBI : (To Eliche) Say hello to your new daughter Eliche.  
ELICHE : Isn't she beautiful ?  
WENDEBI : Absolutely. What are you going to call her ?  
ELICHE : She's extremely beautiful...That's it, I will call her Botse.  
WENDEBI : What a beautiful name, but what does it mean ?  
ELICHE : You never paid attention in your lessons, did you ?  
WENDEBI : (blushing) Well...  
ELICHE : It's very simple, her name must show her beauty. Therefore I  
named her Botse, which means "Beautiful".  
WENDEBI : You will make a great mother and philosopher.  
ELICHE : (blushing) Please, you're flattering me.  
WENDEBI : (Looking at the entrance to then den) I better leave you two  
alone now, 'cause I see there's someone here who wishes to visit  
after a long day's border patrol.  
  
(Wendebi turned and started towards the exit of the den. She spoke as Orkam  
passed her.)  
  
WENDEBI : (bowing) Congratulations, Your Majesty !  
ORKAM : Thank you. You may leave.  
  
(Wendebi left the den.)  
  
ORKAM : (Standing next to Eliche) How are you dear ?  
ELICHI : I'm fine, just tired. Orkam, say hello to your new daughter,   
Botse.  
  
(Orkam looked at his daughter and nuzzled Eliche.)  
  
ORKAM : She truly lives up to her name, doesn't she ?  
ELICHE : She sure does.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
SCENE 2 : A NEW ARRIVAL  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(A 6 months has passed since the birth and Botse has grown into little  
troublemaker. Eliche and Orkam was laying outside under the shade of a   
tree. Botse was busy trying to catch her father's tail.)  
  
ORKAM : Isn't it a beautiful day today ?  
ELICHE : About as beautiful as our daughter.  
ORKAM : Impossible, nothing is more beautiful than our daughter.  
ELICHE : (sighing) True....true.  
  
(Botse succeeded in catching her father's tail and bit down hard.)  
  
ORKAM : OUCH!, Hey watch your teeth, their getting sharp.  
BOTSE : Sorry dad.  
ORKAM : Don't worry about it.  
ELICHE : Botse, stop bothering your father and go and play with the other  
cubs.  
BOTSE : Okay mom.  
  
(Botse ran off to play with the other the cubs. Orkam looked at Eliche  
very strangely.)  
  
ORKAM : You must have a pretty good reason for chasing her off, I really  
enjoy being around our daughter.  
ELICHE : Yes I have a reason, she is getting older now and I just think  
that she should spend more time with cubs her own age.  
ORKAM : Uh-huh, you call that a reason.  
ELICHE : Actually, no.  
ORKAM : Then what is your good reason.  
  
(Eliche whispered something in his ear and Orkam's eyes grew wide.)  
  
ORKAM : Your kidding, right?  
ELICHE : No I'm not.  
ORKAM : I'm gonna be a father, again ?  
ELICHE : That's right.  
ORKAM : Are you sure ?  
ELICHE : I'm positive.  
ORKAM : (snaps back quickly) Only fools are positive.  
ELICHE : Are you sure ?  
ORKAM : I'm positive....(realizing)I can't believe I fell for the oldest  
trick in the book.  
ELICHE : (smiling in her victory) Like I always say, "Mess with the best,  
die like the rest".  
ORKAM : Has anybody ever told you what a great philosopher you are ?  
ELICHE : I've heard it a million times.  
ORKAM : Well now you've heard it a million and one times.  
ELICHE : Don't remind me.  
ORKAM : So what are we gonna tell Botse ?  
ELICHE : You mean, what are you "gonna" tell her ?  
ORKAM : Hey, it's bad enough that I use bad English, don't you start as   
well. And what do you mean, what I'm I going to tell her ?  
ELICHE : Seeing, that you are the father and that you two get along so well  
I figured it would best for her to hear about it from you.  
ORKAM : Fine, why do I even bother to compete against you.  
  
(Orkam got up.)  
  
ELICHE : Well you know what I always say...  
ORKAM : (Interrupting) Don't even say it.  
ELICHE : Are you sure you don't want to hear it ?  
ORKAM : I'm positive...(Realizing again) DOPE !  
  
(Orkam left as Eliche burst out into laughter. Wendebi approaches.)  
  
WENDEBI : Boy, he looks steamed. Let me guess, you got the better of  
him...Again!  
ELICHE : You've got that right.  
WENDEBI : Why do you do that ? Do you like humiliating him ?  
ELICHE : I wouldn't call it humiliation.  
WENDEBI : Then what would you call it.  
ELICHE : How about gullible ?  
  
(They both broke out into laughter.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(Botse was busy playing with three of her friends. As she played she saw   
her father waiting for her under a tree.)  
  
BOTSE : If you would excuse me "ladies", it looks like my dad wants a word  
with me.  
CUB 1 : What have you done this time ?  
BOTSE : Don't ask me, I only live here.  
CUB 2 : Hopefully you won't bring us into this.  
BOTSE : Don't worry I won't.  
CUB 3 : Better go before get in deeper trouble.  
BOTSE : Hey who says I'M the one in trouble. It might be one of you.  
  
(They all fell quiet.)  
  
BOTSE : I thought so, we all have a guilty conscience. What the hell, let's  
see who it is.  
CUB 1 : The way you're talking, it's definitely going to be you.  
BOTSE : Excuse my language and me if you would "ladies".  
CUB 3 : As you wish, "YOUR MAJESTY !"  
BOTSE : Don't start with that again.  
CUB 2 : Go on, your king is waiting.  
BOTSE : Whatever.  
  
(Botse left her friends and joined her father under the tree.)  
  
ORKAM : What were you girls talking about ?  
BOTSE : Just about some stuff.  
ORKAM : Oh really ?  
BOTSE : (with great concern) Am I in trouble again ?  
ORKAM : I don't know, should you be ?  
BOTSE : (lying) Nothing I know of.  
ORKAM : Then you have nothing to worry about, do you ?  
BOTSE : I guess not...Okay if I'm not in trouble, then who is ?  
Is it one of my friends ?  
ORKAM : Must they be in trouble ?  
BOTSE : Why do you do that ?  
ORKAM : Do what ?  
BOTSE : Answer my question with a question.  
ORKAM : Just an old trick I learned from your mother.  
BOTSE : (confused) Okay.  
ORKAM : You wanna know the real reason I called wanted to talk to you ?  
BOTSE : That would help, now wouldn't it.  
ORKAM : (a bit stern) Don't take that tongue up with me young lady.  
  
(Orkam started to laugh)  
  
ORKAM : Why can't I stay angry with you ?  
BOTSE : 'Cause I'm beautiful.  
ORKAM : True. Where did you learn to talk back like that ?  
BOTSE : I learned from the master.  
ORKAM : Why, thank you.  
BOTSE : Not you...Mom.  
ORKAM : I see...Well anyway, I wanna ask you a question.  
BOTSE : What's stopping you ?  
ORKAM : (ignoring her remark) Did you ever want a brother or sister ?  
BOTSE : More than ever.  
ORKAM : Then your wish is granted.  
BOTSE : (great excitement) You mean I'm "gonna" have a brother or sister ?  
ORKAM : Nobody uses bad English here, except me. And yes, you are going  
to have a brother or a sister.  
BOTSE : (jumping around with joy) Yes!, Oh goody. (Stopping suddenly and  
looking at her father) Okay this is great and all, but where do  
babies come from.  
ORKAM : Well...  
  
(Orkam was thinking of what to tell his daughter when something clicked  
inside his head.)  
  
ORKAM : Why don't you go and ask your mother, (pulling his daughter closer)  
but if she asks....  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Eliche and Wendebi are laying under the same tree as before, enjoying  
conversation as usual. Botse approached them.)  
  
WENDEBI : Then she said...  
BOTSE : (Interrupting) Hi mom, auntie Weni.  
WENDEBI : Hello beautiful.  
BOTSE : That's me...Mom, can I ask you a question ?  
ELICHE : Sure.  
BOTSE : Where do babies come from ?  
ELICHE : Well....uh...why don't you ask your father about it ?  
BOTSE : He said I must ask you ?  
ELICHE : Now why would he say something like that ?  
BOTSE : Well he said you are the "Master".  
WENDEBI : Looks like he finally got you Eliche.  
ELICHE : (yelling) ORKAM!!!  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------------  
SCENE 3 : GUEST FROM THE WEST  
-----------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, WESTERN BORDER OF THE PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(Orkam was busy making his daily rounds and was heading along the western  
border of the Pride Lands, when suddenly he heard someone yelling.)  
  
VOICE : HELP !  
  
(Orkam looked over the border seeing a lioness approaching at full speed.  
As she reached Orkam she slowed down to a halt.)  
  
LIONESS : Please help me.  
ORKAM : What's wrong ?  
LIONESS : Some hyenas are chasing me.  
ORKAM : What are you doing in their lands ?  
LIONESS : (pleading) Please save me, I'm bearing cubs...Please save US.  
ORKAM : Quickly. Come into my lands, you will be safe here.  
  
(The lioness quickly crossed the border as some hyenas approached the  
border.)  
  
HYENA : Hand her over.  
ORKAM : Jembulika, I should have known that it was you chasing a harmless  
lioness.  
JEMBULIKA : She was trying to steal our food. So hand her over or else...  
ORKAM : Or else what...  
JEMBULIKA : (Looking at one of the other Hyenas) Would you please teach the  
king a lesson in reasoning.  
  
(The hyena nodded and suddenly attacked Orkam. The hyena bit Orkam on the  
hind leg and ripped him open and red crimson blood started to pour out of  
the wound. Orkam roared in pain and hit the hyena full force through the   
face with claws out, ripping open the hyena's face also making him bleed.  
The hyena, barely alive crawled back over the border.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : What do you think you're doing get back there and finish your  
job.  
HYENA : (very weak) I can't.  
JEMBULIKA : What was that...you can't. (Looking at another hyena) Balela,   
Show him what we do with quitters.  
  
(Balela attacked the half-dead hyena and made him fully dead.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (to other hyenas) Let this be a lesson to all of you, never  
ever quit. (To Orkam) As for you kingy, I will be back for you.  
ORKAM : (still out of breath) You know where to find me.  
  
(The hyenas left and Orkam turned to the unknown visitor.)  
  
ORKAM : Why would you try to steal food from the hyenas ?  
LIONESS : If you haven't eaten as long as I have, you would do the same.  
ORKAM : Fine...What's your name ?  
LIONESS : They call me Arreis.  
ORKAM : Well, Arreis your lucky to be alive after what you did with the  
hyenas.  
ARREIS : Thanks for saving my life and the lives of my cubs.  
ORKAM : Your quite welcome, you may stay in my lands until things cool down  
with the hyenas.  
ARREIS : I don't know how much to thank you.  
ORKAM : Don't mention it.  
ARREIS : (Looking at Orkam's wound) Will you be alright ?  
ORKAM : Don't worry it's only a scratch.  
ARREIS : Looks painful.  
ORKAM : I had worse. Come on, let me show you my lands.  
  
(Orkam completed his rounds for the day, showing Arreis all the beauties of  
the Pride Lands. When dusk approached, Orkam and Arreis arrived at Pride  
Rock.)  
  
ARREIS : You live here ?  
ORKAM : Yes.  
ARREIS : It is absolutely beautiful.  
ORKAM : I wanted to save the best for last.  
ARREIS : Believe me, you did.  
  
(Orkam led Arreis to the den, all the lionesses were assembled in the  
den discussing the nights hunt.)  
  
ORKAM : I'm back !  
ELICHE : (sarcastically) Who cares ?  
ORKAM : Please dear, hold your sarcasm for later, we have a guest.  
  
(Eliche walked over to Arreis.)  
  
ELICHE : Greetings. I am Eliche, queen of these lands.  
ARREIS : I am honored to finally meet you, your husband has been talking  
about you the whole day.  
ELICHE : Oh he has, has he ? (Noticing the wound on Orkam's leg) What the  
hell happened to you ?  
ORKAM : Watch your language, there are cubs present.  
ELICHE : Sorry. Now are going to tell us what happened or do we have to  
guess ?  
ORKAM : Can't this wait till after the hunt ?  
ELICHE : Either you tell me or you go hungry tonight.  
ORKAM : Fine, I will tell you.  
  
(Orkam told everybody about the events that occurred on the Western border.)  
  
ELICHE : Jembulika, that is just like him.  
ORKAM : I know.  
ELICHE : (to Arreis) Welcome to our lands and congratulations on your  
pregnancy.  
ARREIS : Thank you.  
ELICHE : (to other lionesses) Well what are we waiting for ladies, the king  
is "wasting" away, let's go and hunt.  
  
(All the lionesses left the den for the hunt, leaving Orkam and Arreis with  
all the cubs.)  
  
ORKAM : You must excuse my wife, she has this little attitude problem.  
ARREIS : I noticed.  
ORKAM : I hope you enjoy cub sitting, there is quiet a number of them.  
  
(All the cubs swarmed Orkam and Arreis)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------  
SCENE 4 : THE BIRTHS  
--------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(A year has passed since Botse's birth and she's still as beautiful  
as ever. Through the months everybody started to love Arreis and all   
couldn't wait for the special day when she and Eliche would give birth to   
new cubs. Arreis and Eliche were busy talking in the coolness of the den.)  
  
ELICHE : ...it was absolutely wonderful.  
ARREIS : But I hear that it is very painful.  
ELICHE : Of course, childbirth could be a real killer at sometimes, but it  
is really worth all the pain.  
ARREIS : Yeah, you should know. You must be very proud of Botse.  
ELICHE : Oh, I am.  
ARREIS : I still can believe how she retained her beauty while growing up.  
ELICHE : Must be the name.  
ARREIS : (confused) Her name ?  
ELICHE : Don't tell me you haven't studied the ancient language.  
ARREIS : (lowering her head in shame) No, never.  
ELICHE : Well that is just something we have remedy.  
ARREIS : You mean you will teach me the ancient language ?  
ELICHE : If you want to learn, you must learn from the master.  
ARREIS : And who might that be ?  
ELICHE : The one sitting in front of you.  
ARREIS : Have I ever told you "Thank you" for everything.  
ELICHE : I've lost count.  
ARREIS : You were talking about your daugther's name.  
ELICHE : Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Anyway because she was so beautiful  
at birth, I thought that the appropriate name must show her  
beauty and so I chose the name Botse, which means...  
WENDEBI : (interrupting) Beautiful.  
ELICHE : (getting a scare) Where did you come from ?  
WENDEBI : You don't want to know....I see you're boring our guest to death  
with that story how you came up with you daughter's name.  
ELICHE : Hey you enjoyed it when I "First" told you, miss "I don't know  
the language". And just for the record Arreis is not our guest,  
she's part of this pride.  
  
(Wendebi kept quiet immediately.)  
  
ELICHE : That's better, you may lay down or do wish to stand the whole day.  
WENDEBI : Whatever...  
  
(Wendebi made herself comfortable.)  
  
WENDEBI : So what are you going to call your new cub Eliche ?  
ELICHE : Let me see...If it's a boy, I will let my daughter decide a name.  
And if it's a girl, Orkam will decide.  
WENDEBI : (sighing) Oh boy, another idiotic custom.  
ELICHE : Not actually, I just want to give them a chance as well.  
WENDEBI : Uh-huh, (to Arreis) What about you ?  
ARREIS : I don't know...If it is a boy, I know he will be mighty as his  
father was...  
ELICHE : (thinking) Mighty...That would be Namandla.  
ARREIS : Perfect.  
WENDEBI : And if it is a girl ?  
ARREIS : If it is a girl...she will always be my little flower.  
WENDEBI : (to Eliche) Correct me if I'm wrong, but that would be Imbali.  
ELICHE : Very good, you're learning fast.  
ARREIS : Then that would be it. Namandla, if it's a boy and Imbali if it's  
a girl.  
ELICHE : You will be a great mother, (sarcastically) Are you sure this is  
you first time.  
ARREIS : Why the hell do you think I'm scared ....  
WENDEBI : Hey, watch your language.  
ARREIS : Sorry, bad habit I picked up from the father.  
ELICHE : You never told us why you left home ?  
ARREIS : If I told you, you both will explode with laughter...Okay, fine  
I will tell you...  
  
(Just as Arreis wanted to start her story, Eliche cried out in pain.)  
  
ARREIS : I haven't even started and it already looks like your going  
to explode.  
ELICHE : (in pain) This is no time to make jokes, I'm going into labor.  
WENDEBI : (to Arreis) Arreis, go and find the king and his daughter. I  
think they are at the waterhole.  
ARREIS : Right away.  
  
(Arreis ran out the den, going at full speed to the waterhole. She found  
Orkam and Botse quenching their thirst.)  
  
ARREIS : (out of breath) Your Majesty! Come quick, your wife has gone into  
labor.  
ORKAM : Let's go.  
  
(Meanwhile back in the den, Eliche's labor pains finally gave way and her  
water broke. As Orkam returned, Eliche gave birth. Like before Wendebi  
cleaned of the newborn and gives it to Eliche.)  
  
WENDEBI : You're the mother of a beautiful son. (looking at Orkam and Botse)  
I think I better leave you all alone.  
  
(Wendebi passed Arreis and nudged her.)  
  
WENDEBI : That goes for you too.  
ARREIS : Coming.  
  
(Wendebi and Arreis exits the den. Orkam and Botse walked closer to   
Eliche.)  
  
ELICHE : (very tired) You can come closer than that. (to Botse) Say hello to  
you new brother. (to Orkam) Say hello to your new son.  
BOTSE : He is absolutely beautiful, what are you going to name him.  
ELICHE : I leave that honors to you.  
BOTSE : Me, why me?  
ELICHE : I have decided that a long time ago, if it is a boy, you can name  
him and if it was a girl, then you father would have to choose a  
name.  
BOTSE : (looking at her brother) I don't know, by the looks of him, he will  
always be a hero in my eyes.  
ELICHE : That's an great idea, we can name him Umuntu, which means hero.  
ORKAM : (to his newborn son) Hi there, my little hero.  
  
(A week later, Arreis was walking near the western border when she suddenly  
went into labor. She roared out in pain as her water broke.)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
(On the other side of the border a small hyena group was scavenging for  
food.)  
  
FEMALE HYENA : Hey Jemmi, did you hear that ?  
JEMBULIKA : Bele, how many times must I tell you not to call me that.  
BELE : Sorry brother, but did you hear that roar.  
JEMBULIKA : I sure did, let's investigate should we.  
BELE : Yes, let's.  
  
Back on the other side of the border...  
  
(After a long labor period, Arreis finally gave birth to two cubs. As she  
was busy cleaning them off the hyenas approached.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Awwww, ain't this too cute ?  
BELE : NOT!  
  
(The hyenas broke out in laughter.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Well, well if it isn't the thief.  
ARREIS : (begging for her life) Please, don't attack. I just gave birth.  
BELE : Look deep into to our eyes and spot the worry.  
ARREIS : But what about my cubs ?  
BELE : Don't worry, we'll take good care of them ?  
  
(Arreis got up in anger)  
  
ARREIS : (Furious) YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE !  
BELE : (to Jembulika) She has one major attitude problem, should we  
teach her a lesson in manners.  
JEMBULIKA : Why not ? Attack that bitch.  
  
(Arreis eyes grew wide as the hyenas attacked her. They ripped her open  
in many places and her blood started to stain her beautiful fur coat.  
She tried to fight back, but she was still exhausted from the birth.   
She was quickly pinned. As one of the hyenas went for her throat a voice  
commanded.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : STOP!  
  
(The hyena backed off, but Arreis was still pinned to the ground by many   
more.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : We can't let her off that easy.  
HYENA : But sir, hasn't she suffered enough ?  
JEMBULIKA : Are you questioning my authority ? Wake up and smell the fresh  
kill, she try to steal from us and that is a major no-no.  
According to our laws she must suffer a terrible death.  
HYENA : But...  
JEMBULIKA : (interrupting) And may I also remind you that anyone trying to  
interfere with the execution of our laws will be punished in the  
same way. Do I make myself clear ?  
HYENA : Crystal.  
JEMBULIKA : Good, now get back in ranks. (to Arreis) You have committed a  
terrible crime in our lands, you tried to steal what we  
have rightfully stolen and therefore you must pay the price.  
ARREIS : Please don't do this.  
JEMBULIKA : Shut up, I'm busy talking here.  
ARREIS : But...  
JEMBULIKA : You just don't want to listen, well we can fix that quickly.  
  
(Jembulika nodded at one of the hyenas on top of Arreis. The hyena  
complied and ripped off one off Arreis's ears. Arreis let out a terrible  
cry of pain.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Now are you gonna listen ?  
ARREIS : You bastard.  
JEMBULIKA : Have it your way.  
  
(He nodded again and Arreis's other ear went in the same way. Once again  
she let out a horrible cry of pain.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (rubbing one of his ears with his paw) Boy, you have one great  
set of vocal chords.  
  
(Arreis didn't answer)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You're learning fast. (To hyenas) Now that we have that little  
hearing problem solved, should we continue ?  
  
(All the hyenas started to laugh)  
  
JEMBULIKA : I take that as a yes, you know what just occurred to me...  
She stole food from us, and I want it back. Rip her open !  
  
(They ripped a large hole across Arreis's stomach, but she didn't have the  
power to scream anymore. She started to choke on her own blood.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (to Arreis) You wanted to say something ?  
ARREIS : (pleading in a weak voice) Please have mercy, stop my suffering.  
JEMBULIKA : You know, you're a real spoilsport, but have it your way. (to  
hyenas) Okay you may finish her off.  
  
(One of the hyenas crushed Arreis's skull with his powerful jaws and her  
suffering was finally over.)  
  
BELE : Okay, we punished her. But what about the cubs ?  
JEMBULIKA : Leave them to the vultures.  
BELE : You are very evil.  
JEMBULIKA : Why, Thank you.  
  
(The hyenas crossed the invisible border and headed towards their dark home  
in the west.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------  
SCENE 5 : ADOPTION  
------------------  
  
[FADE IN, WESTERN BORDER]  
  
(As soon as the hyenas were gone some of lions approached at full speed.)  
  
ORKAM : This is where the screams came from, but I don't see anything.  
WENDEBI : (Seeing Arreis's body) Oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick.  
ELICHE : Who is that ?  
WENDEBI : It looks like Arreis.  
ELICHE : (heartbroken) No.  
WENDEBI : I'm afraid it is...  
ELICHE : This can't be, what about her cubs ?  
ORKAM : (pointing at two figures in the grass) Look there, I think she  
did give birth.  
ELICHE : By the looks of them, they are very hungry.  
  
(Eliche went over to the two helpless infants and started to give them  
milk.)  
  
ORKAM : What are you doing ?  
ELICHE : If we don't help them, they will starve.  
ORKAM : We better leave the scene before the jackals and vultures arrive.  
WENDEBI : Who could do such a brutal thing ?  
ORKAM : I only have one idea...  
  
(The lions returned to the den, where Botse was looking after her little  
brother.)  
  
BOTSE : So what was the screaming about ?  
  
(Eliche went over to her daughter and whispered something in her ear. Tears  
started to form in Botse's eyes.)  
  
BOTSE : Good God, who can be so cruel ?  
ORKAM : Rather we not discuss that now. The thing we have to discuss is,  
what are we going to do about Arreis's cubs.  
ELICHE : We have no choice, we will have to adopt them as our own.  
ORKAM : We don't actually have a choice, but not a word is said to them  
when they grow older.  
ELICHE : Agreed. How about you Botse, are okay with this ?  
BOTSE : Don't worry about me, I always wanted a baby sister.  
ORKAM : Well you have one now, but what are we going to name them.  
WENDEBI : Arreis already chose names. Namandla if it is a boy and Imbali  
if it is a girl.  
ORKAM : Then we respect her wishes and name them accordingly.  
ELICHE : You actually realize that we would have to tell Umuntu about this  
when his old enough to understand.  
ORKAM : I know.  
  
(The day turned into night and great roars of sorrow came from Pride Rock  
saying a final farewell in the memory of Arreis.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
--------------------------  
SCENE 6 : THE TROUBLEMAKER  
--------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Umuntu, Namandla and Imbali has grown into three strong cubs. Umuntu,   
like his sister was very beautiful. Umuntu and Namandla was busy playing  
with each other while Imbali was busy talking to Botse.)  
  
BOTSE : ...so that is what I used to do when I was young.  
IMBALI : So your were also a bit naughty when you were young ?  
BOTSE : We're all like that when we're young.  
IMBALI : True enough. Do you have any idea how I can annoy our brothers ?  
BOTSE : Have you ever heard about "attitude" ?  
IMBALI : Not actually, but I hear daddy sometime say that mom has a major   
attitude problem, I always wanted to know what that meant.  
BOTSE : Let me give you a few pointers...  
  
(Botse taught Imbali a few phrases of what to say and when to say it.   
Meanwhile Namandla was thinking of some new things to get into trouble.)  
  
UMUNTU : Hey Nami, what are you thinking about ?  
NAMANDLA : Just about some things.  
UMUNTU : Well don't hurt yourself.  
NAMANDLA : (not impressed) Very funny. Hey "pretty boy" I got an idea.  
UMUNTU : How many times have I told you not to call me that ?  
NAMANDLA : Oh, I'm sorry "pretty boy".  
UMUNTU : (turning around and walking away) That's it I don't want anything   
to do with your stupid ideas.  
NAMANDLA : Umi, wait I'm sorry, I just can't help myself.  
UMUNTU : Okay, fine. Just don't call me that again.  
NAMANDLA : Okay, okay.  
UMUNTU : Now what's that idea of yours.  
  
(Namandla leant over whispering something in Umuntu's ear.)  
  
UMUNTU : I like that, but can't we get into to trouble for that.  
NAMANDLA : You're only in trouble if you get caught.  
UMUNTU : Let's do it.  
  
(Botse finished her quick lesson in attitude.)  
  
BOTSE : Now you can really annoy your brothers. (looking around) Talking  
about your brothers, where are they ?  
IMBALI : In their fur.  
BOTSE : Don't try that new attitude with me.  
IMBALI : Sorry, just practicing.  
BOTSE : Well find your brothers and practice it on them.  
IMBALI : Sure thing.  
  
(Imbali ran off in search of her brothers.)  
  
BOTSE : (to herself) I better follow her.  
  
(Meanwhile at the waterhole, Namandla and Umuntu was busy talking about  
Namandla's great idea.)  
  
UMUNTU : Okay I'm all for scaring Imbali, but how exactly are we going to   
do that ?  
NAMANDLA : Remember that story mom told us about what will happen if we go  
alone to the waterhole ?  
UMUNTU : You mean that one about the mud monster...  
NAMANDLA : Exactly.  
UMUNTU : You and I both know that it's not true.  
NAMANDLA : Yeah, but Bali doesn't know.  
UMUNTU : I catch your drift, what must we do ?  
NAMANDLA : Okay, by now she will probably be looking for us, so we must   
hurry. I will be the "fierce" mud monster.  
UMUNTU : Question. How do you plan on being the monster ?  
NAMANDLA : Easy, watch this...  
  
(Namandla jumped into the waterhole and came up after a few seconds.)  
  
UMUNTU : (being sarcastic) Hey, we all have to drink here you know.  
NAMANDLA : (getting out) Shut up, Ok.  
UMUNTU : I always knew that you were all wet.  
NAMANDLA : Enough already.  
  
(Namandla quickly rolled in the dirt making his coat a big mess.)  
  
UMUNTU : Mom's not going to be happy...Look how dirty you are.  
NAMANDLA : Oh, who cares ?  
  
(Namandla stop rolling in the dirt, now his coat was all muddy.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Presto, A Mud Monster.  
UMUNTU : Cool. Okay what to I have to do ?  
NAMANDLA : Once I start scaring Bali, the chances that she will start  
backing up are very good.  
UMUNTU : I'm listening.  
NAMANDLA : Once she starts backing up towards the waterhole, I will make  
sure she does, then you lay flat behind her. When she backs up  
against you, she will trip and fall into the waterhole.  
UMUNTU : Then we make a run for it.  
NAMANDLA : No duh!  
UMUNTU : Another question, how do we get her here ?  
NAMANDLA : Easy, you will lure her here.  
UMUNTU : How exactly do I do that ?  
NAMANDLA : Use your brain...oh sorry I forgot you're brainless.  
UMUNTU : You're cruising for a bruising.  
NAMANDLA : I'm really scared, anyway just let her follow you. As soon as  
you reach the waterhole, duck into one of the bushes.  
  
(Umuntu ran off in search of Imbali. He found her looking around herself.  
Umuntu did a good job in ignoring Imbali and just walking by with a nod.)  
  
IMBALI : Hey Umi wait.  
  
(He didn't answer and just kept on walking.)  
  
IMBALI : Umi wait up.  
  
(Imbali started to follow Umuntu towards the waterhole.)  
  
IMBALI : Umi, you know what mom said about going alone to the waterhole.  
  
(Umuntu still ignored her and as he reached the waterhole he quickly ducked  
into the nearest bush. Imbali approached the waterhole.)  
  
IMBALI : (looking around) Come out Umi, I know your hiding somewhere. Don't  
you remember what mom said about the waterhole ?  
  
(Suddenly Namandla jumped out from behind a rock)  
  
NAMANDLA : (a deep hoarse voice) Now I've got you.  
  
(Imbali screamed with fright and started to back up towards the waterhole.  
Umuntu came out behind her, as planned, and laid down. Imbali tripped  
over Umuntu and tumbled into the waterhole.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Come on let's split.  
  
(Namandla and Umuntu started to run away only to be blocked by the huge  
body of their sister.)  
  
BOTSE : And where do you think you two are going ?  
UMUNTU : (to Namandla) We're in trouble.  
BOTSE : You've got that in right. (looking at Namandla) You better go and  
clean that mud off you, before mom sees you.  
NAMANDLA : Yes, oh mighty boss-lady.  
BOTSE : (to Umuntu) Help your sister out of the waterhole and you better  
apologize.  
UMUNTU : Sure.  
  
(Namandla clean himself in the waterhole while Umuntu help Imbali out of  
the waterhole.)  
  
IMBALI : (still scared) It was the mud monster, I saw it.  
UMUNTU : No, you didn't. You saw Namandla, covered in a lot of mud.  
IMBALI : Why that little...  
UMUNTU : Sorry I tripped you.  
IMBALI : Don't worry, you'll always be my hero.  
  
(Botse approached as Namandla climbed out of the waterhole.)  
  
BOTSE : (to Umuntu and Namandla) Come on you two, time to go and see the  
King and Queen.  
UMUNTU : Aww come on sis, you're not going snitch on us are you ?  
BOTSE : If it's not me, it will be Bali. Who would rather explain to mom  
and dad.  
UMUNTU & NAMANDLA : You.  
BOTSE : I thought so, let's go.  
NAMANDLA : You know, your such a spoilsport.  
BOTSE : I try my best.  
  
(Namandla and Umuntu got into major trouble that night and got one long  
speech about how they should play nicely and respect their sister. But  
this was not like any other speech, Orkam was extremely furious this time  
and he did what he thought he would never do, and that is yelling at his  
children. After the speech Namandla walked out the den only to see   
Botse's smiling face.)  
  
BOTSE : How was the speech ?  
NAMANDLA : (narrowing his eyes) One day your going to pay for what you did  
to me ?  
BOTSE : I'm shaking in my fur.  
NAMANDLA : (very bitter) You better.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------------------  
SCENE 7 : THE TRUTH MUST BE TOLD  
--------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The night went by slowly and when the moon was at its highest Eliche awoke,  
only to find that Orkam was not next to her. She got up and walked outside  
and the cool breeze of the midnight air passed through her golden brown fur.  
She looked up at the very top of Pride Rock and there he was, Orkam looking  
out over the land, which is covered by the dark blanket of the night. She  
went up, only to see the sad face of the mighty king whom sat before her.)  
  
ELICHE : What's wrong ? Are you thinking of your brother again ?  
ORKAM : No.  
ELICHE : Is it Namandla ?  
  
(Orkam nodded.)  
  
ELICHE : Tell me what's bothering you.  
ORKAM : There's something not right with that boy, I feel it in my bones.  
ELICHE : Come on, we've all learned to love him...Okay sometimes he  
causes a bit of trouble...  
ORKAM : (interrupting) A bit ? How about all the time ? (Bowing his   
head) He made me do something I never wanted to do and that was to   
yell at my son. I feel so ashamed, but he just went to far this   
time.  
ELICHE : I know it is hard for you, but it is also hard for him.  
ORKAM : (getting a bit angry) Enough ! I had enough of his troublemaking.  
He is corrupting my son's mind and I won't have that.  
ELICHE : Just give him another chance.  
ORKAM : Why are you always defending him ? I know that he is Arreis's son  
but he will never be like her.  
ELICHE : (pleading) Please just one more chance.  
ORKAM : Okay, ONE more chance. But I won't let him corrupt our son anymore.  
ELICHE : And how do you plan on doing that ?  
ORKAM : I think it is time that I tell our son who his brother really is.  
ELICHE : Don't you think it is a little early for that ?  
ORKAM : If I don't do it now, it might be too late.  
ELICHE : Okay, have it your way. I know we're not supposed to, but I would  
like to tell Imbali about this too.  
ORKAM : Out of the question. We all swore that we will never reveal the   
secret to one of them.  
ELICHE : But I think she can handle it.  
ORKAM : If you think she can handle it, then you explain it to her. 'Cause  
won't have anything to do with this.  
ELICHE : Fine, when are you going to talk to our son ?  
ORKAM : As soon as possible...Tomorrow morning will be perfect.  
ELICHE : Then I will do the same. Now please come in, it's getting cold.  
ORKAM : Okay let's go.  
  
(Orkam led the way and Eliche followed slowly.)  
  
ELICHE : (to herself) I better take Botse along as well.  
  
(The rest of the night passed quickly as the red face of dawn kissed the  
surface of Pride Rock. Orkam was sitting on the promontory, looking at the  
perfect splendor of the morning sun. Eliche came up behind him.)  
  
ELICHE : I can see you were up before the sun. Are you really that  
eager to tell our son ?  
ORKAM : Don't start, you're already ruining a perfect morning.  
ELICHE : Sorry. Should we go ?  
ORKAM : Yes, let's. Be careful not to wake Namandla.  
ELICHE : I'll try my best.  
  
(Orkam just glared at her.)  
  
ELICHE : Don't worry. I'm a hunter, remember, a hunter walks softly, not  
being heard. Hello anybody home. (looking into her husband's  
unimpressed face, realizing that her plan backfired)  
Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up.  
  
(Orkam started to smile.)  
  
ORKAM : (starting to laugh) Gotcha.  
ELICHE : Why you...Trying to trick the master, huh ?  
  
(She tackled him, pinning him to the ground.)  
  
ELICHE : As you can see, I'm the master at everything.  
ORKAM : (seductively) Everything ?  
ELICHE : Everything.  
ORKAM : Okay, prove it.  
ELICHE : Just tell me when and where.  
ORKAM : How about tonight, let's say at the field near the waterhole.  
ELICHE : I'm there, you better be.  
ORKAM : Okay enough of that, let's get this over with.  
  
(Orkam and Eliche went into the den with great stealth. Eliche silently  
nudged Botse and Imbali. When they finally awoke, Eliche motioned them to  
follow her. They both got up and followed her. Meanwhile in the other  
side of the den, Orkam was struggling to wake his son without waking  
Namandla in the attempt. He finally decided that it will be impossible to  
wake Umuntu without waking Namandla. Then he quickly picked up Umuntu in  
his mouth and to his surprise, he didn't wake up and neither did Namandla.  
Orkam walked out of the den with Umuntu in his mouth. Namandla opened his  
one eye and saw Orkam walking out with Umuntu.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (thinking to himself) Now where are they going, I better follow.  
Maybe Umi is in more trouble than I thought and I want to be  
there when dad gets angry with him.  
  
(Namandla quickly got up and followed Orkam at a distance. Meanwhile in  
another part of the Pride Lands, Eliche was sitting under a tree with  
her daughter and adopted daughter. Imbali was busy playing with a   
bug while Botse sat by her mother.)  
  
BOTSE : Mom, why did you wake us up so early ?  
ELICHE : It is time to tell your sister what happened three months ago.  
BOTSE : But mom, we all swore.  
ELICHE : I won't tell, if you won't.  
BOTSE : But what about dad ?  
ELICHE : I have already discussed it with him, perhaps with a little  
persuasion, but that's beside the point.  
IMBALI : (approaching) Okay, mom there must be a reason for us being alone  
here so early.  
ELICHE : Imbali, there is something that we must discuss with you.  
BOTSE : (whispering to Eliche) Mom this was your idea, don't drag me into  
this.  
ELICHE : I can't do this on my own.  
BOTSE : Okay, I will help.  
ELICHE : (to Imbali) Imbali, I want you to listen closely to what we have  
to say...  
  
(Imbali listened as Eliche and Botse told her about her real mother. She  
was full of tears when she heard what happened to her mother. It was a  
long and sad tale, which Imbali found hard to swallow.)  
  
IMBALI : (in tears) I always thought there was something different about me.  
So that means that I really don't have brothers or sisters, I'm  
just an orphan.  
ELICHE : That's not true, you are part of our family now...  
BOTSE : ...and we all love you very much.  
IMBALI : You mean it ?  
ELICHE : Of course we do, we wouldn't have told you about your past if we  
didn't love you.  
IMBALI : (hugging Eliche) You'll always be my mom. (to Botse) And you my  
sister.  
BOTSE : There is more.  
IMBALI : I don't think I can take.  
BOTSE : It won't be easy for you to hear this, but you must. You have a  
brother.  
IMBALI : I know, I have two.  
ELICHE : What your sister means is, that you have a real brother.  
IMBALI : You mean I wasn't a only child ?  
BOTSE : Of course not.  
IMBALI : Then who is it ?  
ELICHE : Namandla is your brother.  
IMBALI : Namandla ? Then why isn't he here to hear this as well.  
ELICHE : (very serious) Listen to me, it is very important that your  
brother doesn't know about this. He won't be able to handle it  
and it will tear him up.  
IMBALI : Okay. We all know what men are like.  
  
(They all burst into laughter.)  
  
ELICHE : (to Botse) I see that you've shared some of my great secrets  
with her.  
BOTSE : We always can always do with more attitude in this family.  
ELICHE : Okay, let's put this nonsense aside for now. (to Botse) I  
want to ask you favor.  
BOTSE : Anything.  
ELICHE : If you catch Namandla doing anything wrong again, please don't  
report it to your father. You already saw what happened last  
night and he is getting pretty fed up with all of this.  
BOTSE : No problem.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, ANOTHER PART OF THE PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(Orkam was still walking with Umuntu in his mouth. Umuntu slowly woke up  
only to notice the moving ground below him. He looked up and saw that  
he was held gently in his father's mouth.)  
  
UMUNTU : Uh..Dad. You know I can walk on my own, I've been doing since I  
was a month old.  
  
(Kneeling down, Orkam gently released his grip an dropped Umuntu on the  
ground.)  
  
ORKAM : I see you're finally awake. You know, you sleep like a rock.  
UMUNTU : I try my best.  
  
(Orkam and Umuntu finally stopped at the waterhole and slowly drank from  
the cool water. Namandla silently approached and ducked into the bush  
behind Orkam.)  
  
UMUNTU : Okay, thanks and all for bringing me here dad. But the question  
that keeps popping up in my mind is : why?  
ORKAM : Before I say my part, you must promise me that you will never  
mention this to your brother.  
UMUNTU : Why ?  
ORKAM : Please trust me and promise me that you will never tell your brother.  
UMUNTU : I promise.  
ORKAM : There's a good boy. You've properly been wondering why I choose you  
as heir to the throne and not your brother.  
UMUNTU : I've been meaning to ask you about that. He is much stronger and  
smarter than I am.  
NAMANDLA : (thinking to himself) True enough.  
ORKAM : I can't choose someone that is not my son.  
UMUNTU : (shocked) WHAT !!??  
ORKAM : Namandla is not your brother.  
UMUNTU : Your kidding, tell me your kidding.  
ORKAM : Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm kidding.  
  
(Umuntu look into his father's eyes)  
  
UMUNTU : Your not kidding...If he is not my brother, then who is he ?  
ORKAM : Three months ago...  
  
(Orkam told the whole story in detail.)  
  
UMUNTU : Then Imbali isn't my sister ?  
ORKAM : No, we adopted both of them and took them in as our own.  
UMUNTU : If I'm not allowed to tell Namandla, can I tell Imbali ?  
ORKAM : She already knows, your mother told her this morning. We better  
go. Remember, this never happened.  
UMUNTU : What never happened ?  
ORKAM : That's my boy.  
  
(Orkam and Umuntu left. Once they were gone Namandla exploded into tears.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (to himself) WHY ?! Why is this happening to me...  
  
(Namandla didn't notice the hyena that was in the bushes. The hyena turned  
around and headed back home.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (to himself) Come on, pull yourself together man. You can pull  
through this. I better let nobody know about this.  
  
(With that he headed back home. Meanwhile just across the western border.  
Jembulika and his small hunting party was laying around doing nothing.  
Bele came up behind Jembulika.)  
  
BELE : Jemmi, what are we doing here ?  
JEMBULIKA : Waiting.  
BELE : I know that, but for what ?  
  
(Balela came over the hill.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : At last.  
  
(Balela came up to them.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : What the hell took you so long ?  
BALELA : Sorry I got lost.  
BELE : I see that you have already perfected lying.  
BALELA : Shut up.  
JEMBULIKA : ENOUGH! Tell me what have you learned.  
  
(Balela whispered something in Jembulika's ear.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : That's good. (to All) Everybody listen up, I got a great  
idea....  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(It was nearly nightfall, Orkam and Eliche met at the fields just beyond  
the waterhole as planned.)  
  
ELICHE : So how did it go today ?  
ORKAM : He took it very well. How about Imbali ?  
ELICHE : She also took it well.  
ORKAM : (changing the subject) Didn't you have something to prove to me ?  
ELICHE : Yes, that I'm the master at everything.  
  
(The night passed slowly and Eliche proved to Orkam that she really was the  
best at EVERYTHING.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------  
SCENE 8 : THE FIGHT  
-------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Like many mornings before the sun came up and started to warm the huge  
formation of Pride Rock. Umuntu, laying right at the back of the den, woke  
up shivering.)  
  
UMUNTU : (to himself with teeth chattering) Why is it so cold in here ?  
  
(Umuntu noticed that Namandla wasn't next to him as usual.)  
  
UMUNTU : No wonder, he's gone.  
  
(Umuntu walked out of the den. He sees his parents coming up the path and  
he runs to them.)  
  
UMUNTU : Morning.  
ORKAM : (very cheerful) G'morning son.  
UMUNTU : You're awfully cheerful today.  
ORKAM : Well I had a great night's rest for a change.  
UMUNTU : Uh...Okay. Have you seen Nami this morning ?  
ELICHE : You mean he's up already, we must have done something right   
yesterday.  
ORKAM : Hey, not in front of the kids.  
ELICHE : (ignoring Orkam) No, we haven't seen him. Why don't you go and   
look for him. Ask him if he's sick ?  
UMUNTU : (not getting the punchline) Why ? He seemed fine yesterday.  
ELICHE : Never mind, just run along.  
  
(As Umuntu ran off, Botse came out of the den.)  
  
BOTSE : (closing her eyes tightly) Ouch! Bright light.  
ELICHE : (approaching Botse) Morning dear.  
BOTSE : Morning mom.  
ELICHE : I know you just got up, but follow Umuntu quickly.  
BOTSE : Why ?  
ELICHE : Don't argue, I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen  
this morning.  
  
(With out a word Botse ran off, following her brother at a distance.  
Umuntu searched almost everywhere, but couldn't find Namandla. After  
one of searching, he finally found Namandla.)  
  
UMUNTU : (approaching Namandla) Hey Nami, what's up ?  
NAMANDLA : Nothing.  
UMUNTU : Tell me, are you sick or something ?  
NAMANDLA : What do you mean ?  
UMUNTU : You were awake before me and I was wondering if you're sick ?  
NAMANDLA : (narrowing his eyes) Get lost "pretty boy", I don't have time  
for your stupid jokes this morning.  
UMUNTU : Don't call me "pretty boy".  
NAMANDLA : Oh, I'm sorry "pretty boy", "pretty boy", "pretty boy",   
"pretty boy", "pretty boy", "pretty boy", "pretty boy"!  
UMUNTU : Hey shut up.  
NAMANDLA : Whatcha going to do about it, huh "pretty boy" ?  
UMUNTU : That's it.  
  
(Umuntu and Namandla started to fight furiously. Botse quickly   
approached.)  
  
BOTSE : HEY BREAK IT UP !  
  
(They both ignored her and kept on fighting. She finally saw her chance   
and came in between them. They both stopped just before colliding with  
Botse.)  
  
BOTSE : STOP IT RIGHT NOW !  
  
(Namandla tried to attack again. With her quick reactions, Botse struck  
Namandla in the face with the back of her paw.)  
  
BOTSE : I SAID ENOUGH !  
  
(Namandla started to bleed from the mouth.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (With tears in his eyes) Now look what you've done!  
  
(Namandla started to run away.)  
  
BOTSE : Nami! Come back. I'm sorry.  
NAMANDLA : (crying) Leave me alone.  
UMUNTU : Shouldn't we go after him ?  
BOTSE : No, just let him cool off. He'll be back. We better not mention  
this to dad.  
UMUNTU : You mean your not going to snitch on us ?  
BOTSE : Let's just say this never happened.  
UMUNTU : What never happened ?  
BOTSE : Let's go home.  
  
(Botse and Umuntu started to walk back home. Meanwhile, some distance  
from them Namandla started to slow down. He didn't notice the hyena that  
was following him. He came near the western border and stopped to rest.)  
  
HYENA : (Approaching) Shame, has the poor baby lost a fight.  
NAMANDLA : (quickly jumping to his feet) Who are you to call me baby,   
"ugly" ?  
HYENA : You've got spirit for one so young. My name is Jembulika.  
NAMANDLA : What kind of stupid name is that ?  
JEMBULIKA : Not as stupid as "Namandla".  
NAMANDLA : How did you know my name ?  
JEMBULIKA : I've been watching you for a few days now. I have seen all  
the trouble you've been going through. Always getting in more  
trouble than you brother.  
NAMANDLA : Oh, you mean "pretty boy". (starting to cry again) For your   
information he's not my brother.  
JEMBULIKA : Tell old Jemmi about it.  
  
(Namandla started his long sad tale. After he was done Jembulika started  
to talk.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : What a shame.  
NAMANDLA : Yes it's so unfair, just because I'm not part of that stupid  
family, I'll never be king.  
JEMBULIKA : Tell me more about this Botse.  
NAMANDLA : Don't even start to talk about her. She's the one who always  
snitched on me. Then today she dared to hit me. I really want  
to get back at her for that, but she's so strong, I'll never  
defeat her.  
JEMBULIKA : Never say never.  
NAMANDLA : What, you know something that'll give super strength.  
JEMBULIKA : I got a proposal for you.  
NAMANDLA : I'm listening.  
JEMBULIKA : How would you like to be king and to get back Botse ?  
NAMANDLA : Is that even possible ?  
JEMBULIKA : Everything possible. Just come to the western border each  
day and I will train you personally. Starting tomorrow.  
NAMANDLA : Okay, I'll do it.  
JEMBULIKA : Now go home. Remember you never saw me.  
NAMANDLA : Saw who ?  
JEMBULIKA : My point exactly. Get out of here.  
  
(Namandla headed home as Jembulika disappeared into the shadows from which  
he came.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
SCENE 9 : A NEW RECRUIT  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, WESTERN BORDER]  
  
(It was early morning on the western border and the sun has just reached  
the border. Namandla approached the invisible border.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (calling)Hey Jumbo...Jombe...Jemba.  
JEMBULIKA : (suddenly appearing out of the shadows) Jembulika.  
NAMANDLA : Sorry.  
JEMBULIKA : Just call me Jemmi for now.  
NAMANDLA : Okay Jemmi.  
JEMBULIKA : I actually hate that name, but it's only until you can  
pronounce my name correctly.  
NAMANDLA : Sure thing.  
JEMBULIKA : Now that the names are sorted out, follow me.  
  
(Namandla followed Jembulika quite a distance then Jembulika stopped.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (Calling) Okay guys, you can come out. It's only me.  
  
(All the sudden dozens of hyenas appeared out of nowhere. Bele approached.)  
  
BELE : Come on Jemmi, you got to be kidding me, this ball of fluff.  
NAMANDLA : Who's your ball of fluff, spotty ?  
BELE : I advise you not to anger me.  
NAMANDLA : What you gonna do about, huh spotty ?  
  
(Bele started to charge, but Jembulika stopped her.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Don't damage the goods.  
BELE : Oh come on, let me hurt him. Just a little.  
JEMBULIKA : Later. Right now we got some business to attend too.  
BELE : Not again, you know how I hate that.  
JEMBULIKA : Too bad, I need you. (To Balela) Hey bro, look after our   
little guest and tell him what he wants to know. We are just   
going to the cave.  
BALELA : Again ? (whispering and looking at Namandla) But what if he asks   
about the cave ?  
JEMBULIKA : That's the only thing you can't tell him.  
  
(Without another word Jembulika and Bele started to travel to west.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Where are they going ?  
BALELA : They'll be back in a few hours.  
NAMANDLA : But when is my training going to start.  
BALELA : Are you that eager for punishment ?  
NAMANDLA : What do you mean "punishment" ?  
BALELA : Oh, did Jembulika fail to mention the details of the training.  
  
(Namandla nodded)  
  
BALELA : Well you'll find out later.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, RUINS OF KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Jembulika and Bele approached the broken down formation of the once  
beautiful den.)  
  
BELE : Why do we always have to come here, you know this place freaks me  
out.  
JEMBULIKA : This is where gran died.  
BELE : Tell me again, why do you need me to contact her ?  
JEMBULIKA : For the ritual to work, we need a female of gran's bloodline  
and I'm sorry to say sis that you're the only female left of  
gran's bloodline.  
BELE : But what about Impele, she's our sister, isn't she ?  
JEMBULIKA : Hey, she's the leader of our pack and more important things to  
do.  
BELE : Fine, let's get this over with.  
  
(Jembulika started the ritual.)  
  
JEMBULIKA :   
OH GREAT GODS ABOVE AND BELOW  
I CALL THEE FOR A SPIRIT  
WHICH WE USED TO KNOW  
  
I PRESENT TO THEE  
A MAIDEN WITH THE BLOODLINE  
OF THE ONE I WISH TO SEE  
  
SO COME TO ME  
THE SPIRIT OF SHENZI  
THE HYENA WHO USED TO BE  
  
(Bele screamed with pain as something pierced her very soul. She got up  
and started to speak, but it was not her voice, it was the voice of Shenzi.)  
  
BELE : Well, If it isn't my favorite grandchild.  
JEMBULIKA : Hi gran, sorry it's been a while.  
BELE : Nonsense. You're always welcome to call me anytime you like.  
JEMBULIKA : Thanks gran.  
BELE : Now, what can I do for you child ?  
JEMBULIKA : Remember the last time I called you. It was just after we  
killed that thief.  
BELE : Ah yes, you made me laugh so much. I still can't believe the way  
you tortured her.  
JEMBULIKA : Hey, I learned from the best.  
BELE : That's true.  
JEMBULIKA : I got her son.  
BELE : What ? You better kill it and quickly.  
JEMBULIKA : Hear me out. This kid has got great potential. He totally  
hates his foster parents.  
BELE : Oh, and who might I ask is his foster parents?  
JEMBULIKA : Get this, his foster parents are the king and queen themselves.  
BELE : (starting to laugh) Oh this is priceless.  
JEMBULIKA : I was thinking of putting him through "The Training".  
BELE : (getting angry) Are you crazy ? He'll never survive it.  
JEMBULIKA : I think he can, and when he does, he will be able to help   
us all.  
BELE : (getting interested) In what way ?  
JEMBULIKA : What we always dreamed of, the thing you almost succeeded in.  
BELE : Oh, I see. But what do you need my help for ?  
JEMBULIKA : Okay, this is what I need...  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------------  
SCENE 10 : THE STORY COMES OUT  
------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, LAND OF THE HYENAS]  
  
(Namandla was still waiting for Jembulika to return. Balela was at his  
side the whole time to make sure that Namandla doesn't wonder off to  
places where he doesn't belong.)  
  
NAMANDLA : How about a story while we wait ?  
BALELA : You got to be kidding me, a story ?  
NAMANDLA : Yes, that's what happens when we are bored, someone usually  
tells us a story.  
BALELA : But I don't know any stories.  
NAMANDLA : That's debatable. Okay, if not a story, how about some info  
'bout the hyenas ?  
BALELA : What you wanna know ?  
NAMANDLA : Something has been bothering me, I remember someone once  
telling me the story of Kisasian's assault on Pride Rock...  
BALELA : Oh That's a classic tale.  
NAMANDLA : Anyway, nobody ever told me what happened to the hyenas  
afterwards.  
BALELA : You really wanna hear that old story ?  
NAMANDLA : So you do know some stories ?  
BALELA : Hey listen, most of the stories I do know is not fit for a cub  
of your age.  
NAMANDLA : Look deep into my eyes and spot the worry. I have heard some  
stories that'll make you puke.  
BALELA : That good huh ? Have it your way, I will tell you what happened.  
NAMANDLA : About time.  
BALELA : If you talk back one more time, I'll drown 'ya.  
NAMANDLA : I'm so scared.  
BALELA : (getting furious) If you say one more word, I'll scream.  
NAMANDLA : "One more word".  
  
(Balela screamed.)  
  
BALELA : (calming down) Your a real pain in the neck. You remind me of  
myself at your age. Never mind let's get this over and done with.  
Now listen closely.  
NAMANDLA : Believe me, I will.  
BALELA : Can you shut up, just once SHUT UP!  
  
(Namandla kept quiet.)  
  
BALELA : Thank you.  
NAMANDLA : Your welcome.  
  
(Balela screamed again.)  
  
BALELA : (screaming) SHUT UP!  
  
(All the other hyenas started to laugh at him.)  
  
BALELA : Let's just go somewhere else, before I kill someone today.  
  
(Namandla wanted to say something, but Balela interrupted.)  
  
BALELA : Not a word. Just follow me and keep quiet.  
  
(Balela led Namandla away from the other hyenas.)  
  
BALELA : Now, we can begin. Let me see now, my gran told me this a  
thousand times.  
NAMANDLA : Who's your gran ?  
BALELA : You won't know her.  
NAMANDLA : I bet I do.  
BALELA : Fine, anything to get out of arguing with you. Her name was  
Shenzi.  
NAMANDLA : I know her. She was one of the hyenas that was with Scar  
so many years ago.  
BALELA : You know your history kid, anyway these are the exact words  
my gran used when she told me this story :  
"It was the very day when Kisasian's mother ordered us to  
take out Vitani. After that terrible murder we decided  
so far and not further. I told Kisasian that we'll have  
no part in this meaningless slaughter anymore. He took it  
rather well, by threatening to break our necks if we came  
back again. So we left. We traveled further west hoping for  
some pride and joy. All thought the far west was beautiful,  
it just wasn't the place for us. Too many dangers which I  
don't wish to repeat in front of you. It has almost been  
two years and we finally returned to Kisasian's den, only  
to be welcomed by death. There it was the battlefield.  
Dead lions everywhere. The grass was stained a crimson  
red and though the battle was long finished, we could still  
hear the screams of the innocent whose blood has been spilled  
on this once beautiful land..."  
NAMANDLA : Sorry for the interruption, but that battlefield you're talking  
about, is the death of Thula's pride if I'm correct. But that  
was only four years back, how old are you now ?  
BALELA : If you really wanna know, I'm only two years old.  
Now please, let me finish :  
"...Now that there was plenty of food and no lions to worry about.  
So we decided to stay. But after few months came that bastard,  
Uvoko, and we had to hide. 'Cause we dealt with him before, when  
he lived in the Pride Lands. And believe me we were old enemies.  
We hid in the cave behind Kisasian's den. But luckily he only spent  
the day. We heard him muttering to himself that tomorrow will be  
the day. A day after he left, we heard about his death. That was  
the most joyful day of our lives, 'cause Uvoko was dead and you  
were born that very day, including your brother and sister."  
NAMANDLA : Are you finished ?  
BALELA : That's the end of my gran's story.  
  
(Namandla looked at the afternoon sun which was sitting at its highest.)  
  
NAMANDLA : I gotta go, I can't wait for Jemmi anymore.  
BALELA : Where do have to go ?  
NAMANDLA : I gotta go home, they'll be wondering where I disappeared to.  
BALELA : Will you be back tomorrow ?  
NAMANDLA : Only if the training starts tomorrow.  
BALELA : Don't worry, it will.  
  
(Namandla started to run home.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
SCENE 11 : THE TRAINING  
-----------------------  
  
*********  
* DAY 1 *  
*********  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Namandla got home a hour after leaving the hyenas. As he reached Pride  
Rock he was stopped by Eliche.)  
  
ELICHE : And where have you've been all morning young man ?  
NAMANDLA : Oh, I've been here and there.  
ELICHE : Do you realize you've missed your weekly lessons ?  
NAMANDLA : I knew I forgot something.  
ELICHE : Just stay out of sight until your dad cools down.  
  
(Namandla just wanted to scream out "HE'S NOT MY DAD", but then he'll give  
himself away.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Whatever.  
ELICHE : You know, your brother has been looking for you the whole day.  
Since the lesson was canceled, he was very bored. Just be lucky  
you have two caring sisters who covered for you and tried to  
entertain Umuntu.  
NAMANDLA : (thinking to himself) If Botse is such a CARING sister, why did  
she hit me. (to Eliche) I'll keep that in mind next time.  
ELICHE : Go and play.  
NAMANDLA : Okay.  
  
(Day finally turned into night. Namandla was the last into the den, but he  
didn't find Umuntu on his usual place. He was laying next to Imbali and  
Botse instead.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (to himself) Why doesn't that surprise me ?  
  
(Namandla curled up in his usual position and fell asleep. The night went  
by slowly, but Namandla was up before the sun. He quickly sprinted to the  
western border and reached it just as the sun came up.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (calling) Jemmi! You there.  
JEMBULIKA : (appearing out of nowhere) Yeah, I'm here. Where did you  
disappear to yesterday ?  
NAMANDLA : I had to go home before someone realized I was gone.  
JEMBULIKA : Good thinking. Let's go. Today we start the training.  
NAMANDLA : There is one more thing I have to mention before we start this  
thing.  
JEMBULIKA : And what is that.  
NAMANDLA : At least once a week I gotta cancel this thing.  
JEMBULIKA : Why ?  
NAMANDLA : I have to attend my weekly lessons or there will be a lot of  
trouble.  
JEMBULIKA : I got a better idea.  
NAMANDLA : What is that ?  
JEMBULIKA : You come for training each night and stay till the midday the  
following day. On the day of your lessons, you go back before  
dawn. How does that sound ?  
NAMANDLA : Well...  
JEMBULIKA : You only have two choices. IN OR OUT.  
NAMANDLA : Okay, I'm in. Let's start.  
JEMBULIKA : Good, now follow me.  
  
(Jembulika led the way to a field just beyond the sleeping place of the  
hyenas. Namandla saw a very steep hill in the middle of the field.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Welcome to our training grounds.  
NAMANDLA : What's that hill for ?  
JEMBULIKA : You'll find out soon enough.  
NAMANDLA : Okay.  
JEMBULIKA : And here comes the other recruits, about time.  
  
(Bele led four other hyenas to the edge of the field, where Jambulika and  
Namandla was sitting.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : What kept you ?  
BELE : Sorry, we were held up.  
JEMBULIKA : Shut up, here comes Impele. (to Namandla and Hyenas) OKAY YOU  
MAGGOTS! LINE UP, OUR LEADER APPROACHES !  
  
(Namandla and the four hyenas quickly lined up as an elderly hyena  
approached.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Morning Impele.  
IMPELE : Morning my brother.  
  
(Namandla couldn't believe his ears. This is the first hyena he has heard  
with such a beautiful voice. Also the first hyena with such great   
manners.)  
  
IMPELE : So these are the new recruits ?  
JEMBULIKA : Jip.  
IMPELE : Is that the young lion cub you told me about ?  
JEMBULIKA : That's him.  
IMPELE : (whispering) He looks very weak, do you think he can survive this  
training.  
JEMBULIKA : I only recruit the ones I think that can survive.  
IMPELE : We shall see how good your judgment is. (to the recruits) Welcome  
to our training grounds. You've all been chosen to take place in  
this training, to prove that your really one of us. Some of you  
might not make it, but I wish all the luck to you. Because you'll  
need it. That is all from my part, Jembulika will lay down the  
rules, then the training will start.  
  
(Impele said her farewells and left.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Here are the rules, all of which must be obeyed or else...  
RULE 1 : You are not aloud to eat outside this training area.  
You will be fed if you do well. Failure to comply  
to this rule will end in punishment.  
RULE 2 : No one quits. If you decided to quit the penalty  
will be instant, sudden and even immediate death.  
RULE 3 : You can cry if you want to, but the more you cry the  
harder you will be driven.  
RULE 4 : Do what you're told or you'll go through punishment  
you can't even dare to imagine.  
  
These are all very simple rules and I trust that you'll obey  
them. I don't think for one second that you're smarter then  
me, 'cause you aren't. So be aware, it don't matter where you   
live. You will be watched so that you don't breaks these   
rules. And to help me enforce these rules, may I introduce  
you to my enforcers.  
  
(Seven other hyenas appeared from behind a rock.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You don't need to know their names, you just call them "Sir".  
Do you understand me ?  
RECRUITS : YES SIR !  
JEMBULIKA : Good. Now we can begin. (to hyena recruits) You four go with  
my four of my enforcers. (to Namandla) We'll handle you  
personally.  
NAMANDLA : (to Jembulika) Hey Jemmi...  
JEMBULIKA : You'll address me as "Sir" on the training field. You get me ?  
NAMANDLA : I GET YOU SIR!  
JEMBULIKA : Good, now what did you wanna know ?  
NAMANDLA : You didn't mention any of these rules before I started with this  
thing.  
JEMBULIKA : It's too late to back out now, you know the rules and the  
penalties.  
NAMANDLA : You tricked me.  
JEMBULIKA : Deal with it. First we gonna see how fast you can run.  
(to Enforces) Chase this maggot to the stream.  
ENFORCERS : Yes Sir!  
  
(The enforcers bared their teeth and started to growl at Namandla.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You better start running, or they'll bite your heels off.  
  
(Terrified, Namandla started to run. The enforcers started to chase.  
There was one enforcer on his heels and one enforcers on each side of him.  
Each of them, nipping at his heels. He was bitten a few times before he  
reached the stream. Jembulika was already at the stream waiting. Namandla  
came up to the stream out of breath.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You're too slow. The whole purpose of the exercise is to beat  
me to the stream. You have failed this exercise. The penalty  
is that you'll do this exercise for the rest of the week instead  
of just once a week.  
You look tired. I bet your begging for a drink now.  
NAMANDLA : (still panting) Yes Sir.  
JEMBULIKA : Believe me, after the next exercise you'll hate water for the  
rest of the week. Now get into the stream.  
  
(Namandla obeyed and entered the stream.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (with teeth chattering) This water is freezing.  
JEMBULIKA : Tough. Let's build those lung muscles. Deep breath.  
  
(Jembulika pushed Namandla's head under the water before he could inhale  
properly. After a few seconds Namandla started to struggle for air, but  
Jembulika didn't let go. Namandla started to struggle more and more.  
Finally after thirty seconds Jembulika released his grip and Namandla  
came up to the surface gasping for air.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You disappoint me, you're suppose to stay under for 45 seconds  
or more. (looking at the sun) You better get going, before  
they start looking for you.  
NAMANDLA : (still catching his breath) How about something to eat before  
I go ?  
JEMBULIKA : You haven't earned it yet.  
NAMANDLA : But I'm starving.  
JEMBULIKA : See if I care. Get going and remember Rule 1.  
NAMANDLA : Yes Sir.  
JEMBULIKA : See you tonight.  
  
(Namandla walked home, with stomach growling all the time.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
  
*********  
* DAY 2 *  
*********  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(The night consumed the Pride Lands with its dark blanket. Namandla made  
sure that everyone was asleep before he left. When he was certain, he  
silently crept out of the den and headed towards the training fields.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, TRAINING FIELDS]  
  
(There was a cold breeze when Namandla finally reached the training fields.  
The rest of the hyenas were already assembled.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You are late.  
NAMANDLA : Sorry Sir, I had to be sure everybody was asleep before I left.  
JEMBULIKA : Not to worry. Now fall in line.  
  
(Namandla quickly got in line.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : OKAY MAGGOTS, FROM WHAT I HEAR ALL OF FAILED THE EXECERCISES  
YESTERDAY. YOU GREATLY DISSAPOINT ME. SO NOW WE ARE GOING  
TO REPEAT YESTERDAY'S EXERCISES AND STILL DO TONIGHT'S EXERCISES.  
  
(A few moans came from the recruits.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : STOP YOUR MOANING. LET'S GET ON WITH IT ! (to Enforces) Okay  
same drill as yesterday. I'll take the kid again, and we'll  
meet by the hill at dawn.  
ENFORCERS : Yes Sir.  
JEMBULIKA : (to Namandla) Start running.  
  
(Once again Namandla was chased all the way to the stream. During the  
chase he only hoped that he was a bit faster than the before. When he  
got to stream he saw Jembulika waiting there.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Faster than yesterday, but still to slow. You're gonna do this  
till you get it right. Now get in the stream.  
  
(Namandla got into the ice-cold stream. It was ten times colder than   
before.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (laughing) How's the water ?  
  
(Namandla just shivered.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : That good. Okay, deep breath.  
  
(This time Namandla got all the needed oxygen into his lungs. Jembulika  
shoved Namandla's head under the water. A minute passed and Namandla  
had no more air left in his lungs. He started to struggle once again, but  
Jembulika didn't release his grip. The cold liquid of the stream started  
to enter Namandla's lungs. Suddenly Jembulika released his grip and  
Namandla resurfaced, gasping for air. He got out of the stream and  
coughed the water out of his lungs.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (still shivering) Are you trying to drown me ?  
JEMBULIKA : That's the whole idea. You've impressed me. You passed this  
exercise. You can choose a reward.  
NAMANDLA : What choices do I have ?  
JEMBULIKA : You have two choices. One, you don't have to do this exercise  
till next week or you can have something to eat by the end of  
today.  
NAMANDLA : (thinking of his endless hunger) I think I'd rather eat something.  
JEMBULIKA : Fine with me. It's almost dawn, time to go to the hill.  
(to enforcers) You know what to do.  
ENFORCERS : Yes Sir !  
  
(The enforcers started to chase Namandla once again. When they finally  
reached the hill, it was dawn. Namandla was totally exhausted. Jembulika  
was there, already waiting.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : What kept you ?  
NAMANDLA : Hey, have a heart.  
JEMBULIKA : Don't worry, once you're finished you'll be as heartless as I  
am.  
  
(The rest of recruits and enforcers arrived a minutes after.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (to other recruits) I thought the kid was slow, but you  
disgust me. No food for three days.  
  
(One of the enforcers whispered something in Jembulika's ear.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (to all the recruits) We have small problem, I've just heard  
that one of you wants to quit. Time for a quitter's punishment.  
  
(Jembulika nodded his head and four of the enforcers attacked one of the  
hyena recruits. They started to tear huge chunks of flesh from the   
recruit's body. The recruit yelped in pain, but his pain soon ended when  
his throat was ripped from his neck.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Hope this has been a lesson to you all. Now let's put this  
messy business behind us and continue. (pointing at some  
weeds in the grass) This weed is called Suoregnad or in short  
Gnad.  
  
(The remaining recruits inspected the weed.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Now what Gnad does is cause temporary blindness, which is part  
of our next exercise. (looking at Namandla) You're first.  
  
(Namandla stepped forward.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Eat some of the Gnad.  
  
(Namandla ate some of the weed. A minute passed and tears began to form  
in his eyes.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (screaming in pain) MY EYES ARE ON FIRE !  
JEMBULIKA : Don't worry, it will pass.  
NAMANDLA : (calming down) I can't see a thing.  
JEMBULIKA : That's the point. Now the enforcers are going to start hitting  
you. You must try to dodge and fight back.  
  
(The enforcers started to attack Namandla from all sides. He tried to  
defend himself but failed miserably, as the enforcers knocked him off his  
feet and kept on hitting him till he was unconscious.)  
  
TIME PASSED  
  
(Namandla regained consciousness and to his surprise he could see again.  
Jembulika approached.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You finally awake, how's your head ?  
NAMANDLA : Feels like a herd of elephants just trampled my brain.  
JEMBULIKA : Well that's one of the side effects of Gnad. It's almost time  
for you to leave. And as I promised, here's something to eat.  
(calling) Bring some rations.  
  
(One of the enforcers appeared, carrying a tiny piece of meat in his   
mouth. He dropped it in front of Namandla.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Enjoy the little that you get, then leave.  
NAMANDLA : Yes Sir.  
  
(Namandla quickly gobbled up the meat and headed home.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
  
**************  
* PUNISHMENT *  
**************  
  
[FADE IN, TRAINING FIELDS]  
  
(As dusk vanished, the night made its appearance once again. The night  
was still young when Namandla reached the training fields, but as usual  
the rest were waiting for him.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Your time is improving, but you're still too late. This is your  
final warning. One more mistake and it will be cruel  
punishment.  
NAMANDLA : Yes Sir.  
JEMBULIKA : Talking 'bout punishment. One of you has committed a terrible  
sin. One of you broke the most important rule. Rule number  
ONE!   
  
(All the recruits went silent. Each one wondering, who's guilty ?)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (pointing at one of the hyenas) Step forward.  
  
(The hyena stepped forward and fell to his knees.)  
  
HYENA : Please Sir, have mercy. I was starving.  
JEMBULIKA : You will be starving, starving to get out the punishment you're  
about to receive. (to Enforcers) Let's show the other recruits  
what happens when Rule 1 is broken.  
ENFORCERS : Yes Sir.  
JEMBULIKA : (to the guilty) Just stand still and it will be over much   
quicker.  
GUILTY : (whimpering) Yes Sir.  
  
(Jembulika struck the Guilty one in the face with his paw and he fell to   
the ground. The enforcers took over and started to tear deep holes in  
the guilty's body with their claws. The guilty yelped out in pain as  
the punishment was executed. The enforcers stopped after about 10 minutes.  
The guilty one was laying one the ground covered in his own blood. His eyes  
started sparkle and he passed out from blood loss.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (to other recruits) I hope this has been educational for all of  
you. Let's get on with the training. (to Namandla) Come with  
me kid. (to others and Enforcers) We'll meet you at the hill.  
  
(The others left and Namandla sat alone with Jembulika in the cool night  
air.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (looking at the guilty) Is he gonna be alright ?  
JEMBULIKA : I doubt it. Now we run. First to the stream, then to hill...  
NON-STOP.  
  
(Namandla started to run and Jembulika was in pursuit. When they finally  
reached the hill, Namandla collapsed with exhaustion.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : GET UP! YOUR NOT DONE YET!  
  
(Namandla struggled up.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Now go up and down this hill ten times.  
NAMANDLA : (still panting) Yes Sir.  
JEMBULIKA : (as Namandla started) This exercise is called Torture Hill.  
  
(By the time the Namandla finished, the sun was already high in the sky.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Okay, you can go home now. You'll get something to eat  
tomorrow.  
  
(Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months as the training  
continued. Namandla was now a year old, he had already grown a partial  
mane. He was much stronger than the rest of the recruits, although there  
was only one other recruit left. Namandla just finished the Torture Hill  
exercise and Jembulika was waiting for him at the bottom.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You tired yet?  
NAMANDLA : Nope.  
JEMBULIKA : That is the 100th time you went up and came down today. How  
much more must I send you up before you get tired ?  
NAMANDLA : You can try again.  
JEMBULIKA : Just get out of here, your making me angry.  
NAMANDLA : (sarcastically) Yes Sir.  
  
(As Namandla left, Impele approached Jembulika.)  
  
IMPELE : Jemmi, can we talk ?  
JEMBULIKA : Sure, I have some time now.  
IMPELE : I think that Namandla is getting too strong and dangerous.  
JEMBULIKA : I don't think so.  
IMPELE : Have you seen your enforcers lately ? They were beaten half to  
death by that thing you created.  
JEMBULIKA : He will be a great help in taking over the Pride Lands again.  
IMPELE : (shocked)Taking over the Pride Lands ? So that's why you recruited  
an outsider.  
JEMBULIKA : Your getting smarter by the minute.  
IMPELE : I won't have anymore of this. As your leader, I ORDER you to get  
rid of him.  
JEMBULIKA : But...  
IMPELE : Not buts, DO IT !  
JEMBULIKA : (sighing) Okay, I'll do it.  
IMPELE : Good, now get out of my sight.  
  
(Jembulika left in search of Bele. When he found her, they went to the  
ruins of Kisasian's den once again. And as before Jembulika called for  
the spirit of his grandmother. Shenzi spirit entered Bele's soul like  
before.)  
  
BELE : What can I do for you child ?  
JEMBULIKA : Gran, we have one major problem.  
BELE : Tell me about it.  
JEMBULIKA : Impele is acting like a real bitch.  
BELE : What did she do to deserve that phrase ?  
JEMBULIKA : She wants me to get rid of the kid.  
BELE : WHAT !?  
JEMBULIKA : She says that we're peaceful race now and that I must think  
of taking over Pride Rock again. I just don't get her, we  
are so close, yet she doesn't want to listen to reason.  
BELE : I have the solution, challenge her.  
JEMBULIKA : Challenge her?  
BELE : Challenge her for a fight to the death, the winner will be the  
leader of the pack.  
JEMBULIKA : Even if I can defeat her, I can't kill my own sister.  
BELE : Then get someone else to do it.  
JEMBULIKA : No one has the guts to challenge her.  
BELE : What about that new kid ?  
JEMBULIKA : Namandla ? He's not one of us. And only a member of the pack  
can challenge her.  
BELE : When he complete's the training then he'll be one of us, right ?  
JEMBULIKA : You gotta point there. But still she is very cunning and can  
still kill him.  
BELE : When is the graduation ?  
JEMBULIKA : Anytime I see fit.  
BELE : Do it tonight, then bring him here for the ceremony.  
JEMBULIKA : What ceremony ?  
BELE : Don't you remember out discussion a few months ago ? We will possess  
him with the spirit of "The Mighty".  
JEMBULIKA : But he has to do it at his own free will.  
BELE : I know, that's why we are going to do the ritual in our ancient  
language.  
JEMBULIKA : Good, let's do it.  
BELE : Until then, go in peace my grandson.  
  
(Bele suddenly gasped for air as Shenzi spirit left her body.)  
  
BELE : So what did gran have to say ?  
JEMBULIKA : I will explain it later, let's get out of here.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------  
SCENE 12 : GRADUATION  
---------------------  
  
[FADE IN, TRAINING FIELDS]  
  
(When Jembulika reached the training fields, Namandla was already there,  
waiting for him.)  
  
NAMANDLA : What kept you ?  
JEMBULIKA : Very funny.  
NAMANDLA : What exercise are we gonna start with ?  
JEMBULIKA : No more training do you require.  
NAMANDLA : You mean I'm finished ? Am I one of you now ?  
JEMBULIKA : Not yet. You have to graduate first.  
NAMANDLA : And how do we do that ?  
JEMBULIKA : With a small ritual, unfortunately the ritual is done in our  
old language.  
NAMANDLA : So what.  
JEMBULIKA : I'm just pointing out that you will have to repeat what I say,  
although you won't understand a word.  
NAMANDLA : Hey, If it'll help me get revenge on the ones I hate, I'll do  
anything.  
JEMBULIKA : Perfect. Follow me.  
  
(Jembulika led Namandla to the ruins of Kisasian's den. They finally   
reached the exact spot where Jembulika used to contact Shenzi.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Now listen and listen closely. I myself can't say the ritual  
out loud, I will whisper it in your ear and then you must repeat  
exactly what I said. No matter how strange it sounds, you must  
do so or the results will be devastating. Do you understand me?  
NAMANDLA : Yes I do.  
JEMBULIKA : Okay, let's start.  
  
(As Jembulika whispered the sacred lines in Namandla's ear, he repeated it  
out loud.)  
  
NAMANDLA :  
HO TAERG TIRIPS FO EHT YTHGIM  
I LLAC EEHT  
SSESSOP EM  
  
I DEVIL A EFIL FO ETAH  
OS PLEH EM  
EDICED YM ETAF  
  
I WONK EHT SECNEUQESNOC  
FO EHT SNOITCA I EKAT  
DNA I WONK TAHW SI TA EKATS  
  
OS EKAT YM LUOS WON  
DNEB TI, TSIWT TI  
ESAELER EHT LIVE TI STSISNOC  
  
OS TAHT I NAC TEG EHT EGNEVER I TNAW  
  
TRANSLATION :  
-------------  
OH GREAT SPIRIT OF THE MIGHTY  
I CALL THEE  
POSSESS ME  
  
I LIVED A LIFE OF HATE  
SO HELP ME  
DECIDE MY FATE  
  
I KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES  
OF THE ACTIONS I TAKE  
AND I KNOW WHAT IS AT STAKE  
  
SO TAKE MY SOUL NOW  
BEND IT, TWIST IT  
RELEASE THE EVIL IT CONSISTS  
  
SO THAT I CAN GET THE REVENGE I WANT  
  
(It was done, the sacred words were spoken. There was loud rumble and  
lightning bolt struck a near by tree, setting it on fire. Namandla   
screamed out in pain as the evil spirit entered his very soul. After a  
few minutes of pain, Namandla fell to the ground unconscious. A hour  
later he finally woke up again.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (groaning) What happened ?  
JEMBULIKA : You passed the final test. Now you graduate. Get up.  
  
(Namandla wobbled to his feet.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Before I make you a member, remember that your name is going  
to change.  
NAMANDLA : What ?  
JEMBULIKA : Part of the graduation. You must get a new name to get rid  
of all the old weaknesses you have.  
NAMANDLA : (fighting back tears) Then continue...  
  
(Jembulika swiped his claws over Namandla's side, which left a terrible  
mark.)  
  
JEMBULIKA :   
WITH THIS MARK  
YOU ARE NOW A MEMBER  
OF OUR PACK  
  
NOW YOU WILL DEDICATE  
YOUR LIFE  
TO THE SAFETY OF THE PACK  
  
AND I WELCOME THEE  
WITH A NEW NAME  
THE NAME OF "OKUBI"  
  
(The words were spoken, the lion called Namandla was dead and a new one was  
born. The life of Okubi has started with completion of the graduation.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Welcome to the pack Okubi.  
OKUBI : Thank you sir.  
JEMBULIKA : Don't bother with calling me "Sir" anymore. You are part of  
this pack, you can call me by name.  
OKUBI : When will my revenge start ?  
JEMBULIKA : Whoa, slow down. We have one small problem.  
OKUBI : That is...  
JEMBULIKA : Impele, she's the problem. She believes that taking over Pride  
Rock won't accomplish anything.  
OKUBI : What can I do to convince her ?  
JEMBULIKA : Easy, challenge her for a fight to the death. The winner is the  
new leader of the pack.  
OKUBI : Why doesn't anybody else challenge her ?  
JEMBULIKA : No one has the guts.  
OKUBI : I will show everyone that I ain't a coward. She's dead.  
JEMBULIKA : Good, lets go. One thing, I'm allowing you to do this on one  
condition. When you win, I will be you right hand. Helping  
you with decisions and so on.  
OKUBI : Why ?  
JEMBULIKA : She IS my sister and although this must be done...I still love  
her.  
OKUBI : If those are your wishes...So be it.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------------  
SCENE 13 : LEADER OF THE PACK  
-----------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, HYENA GROUNDS]  
  
(Impele assembled the hyenas.)  
  
BELE : What's with the assembly ?  
IMPELE : I have no idea, Jembulika asked me to call an assembly.  
Maybe he can explain it to you.  
JEMBULIKA : (appearing out of nowhere) It'll be my pleasure to explain it  
to you.  
IMPELE : Well. We are waiting.  
JEMBULIKA : Fellow hyenas, I have asked for Impele to call an assembly.  
'Cause I have something very important to discuss.  
I once had the idea that we should take our place in  
Pride Lands, but Impele here thought differently. She says that  
we are a peaceful race now and that we should not even think of  
trying to take over the Pride Lands again. (to Impele) Am I  
correct ?  
IMPELE : That is correct.  
JEMBULIKA : I'm fully behind, 'cause you're the boss.  
IMPELE : I'm glad you finally see the light.  
JEMBULIKA : But someone else has a different opinion.  
IMPELE : Who ?  
JEMBULIKA : Okubi.  
IMPELE : Who's Okubi ?  
JEMBULIKA : Oh, sorry you don't know Okubi. Well let me introduce him to  
you. (calling) Hey Okubi, come out. They say they don't you.  
  
(Okubi came out from the shadows.)  
  
IMPELE : But, that's Namandla.  
OKUBI : Who's that ?  
IMPELE : (to Jembulika) You bastard, you've made him one of us.  
JEMBULIKA : Precisely. And he has something to say to you.  
OKUBI : Impele, leader of the pack. I challenge thee to fight to the death.  
IMPELE : How dare you challenge me ?  
OKUBI : Come on bitch, lets see what you're made of.  
  
(Impele attacked, but Okubi side stepped and swiped at Impele with his claws.  
Impele landed and turned around.)  
  
IMPELE : Hah! You missed.  
OKUBI : (admiring his bloodstained claws) I wouldn't say that.  
  
(Impele looked at Okubi's claws then at herself. She noticed four slices  
over her stomach. All her innards started to spill out of the wounds and  
she collapsed.)  
  
IMPELE : (choking on her blood) You bastard. Damn you.  
OKUBI : No damn you to hell.  
  
(Okubi snapped Impele's neck with his jaws.)  
  
OKUBI : (to other Hyenas) As you all can see, I am the new leader around   
here. If anyone has a problem with this, come to me and I'll  
quickly send you on your way....to HELL!  
And let me remind you all, that the same will  
happen to you if you dare to stand in my way of revenge.  
As your your new leader I appoint Jembulika as my right hand. So  
don't make him cross or else...  
JEMBULIKA : (to hyenas) Okay listen up. Finally we can take over Pride Rock  
like we always wanted to. Now is the time to be joyful.  
There will be an assembly tomorrow night to discuss our take  
over. But for now, dismiss. And most important : LONG LIVE  
KING OKUBI !  
OKUBI : King Okubi, I like the sound of that.  
ALL HYENAS : LONG LIVE KING OKUBI ! LONG LIVE KING OKUBI !   
  
(The assembly dismissed and only Okubi and Jembulika remained.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Good show boss.  
OKUBI : (sarcastically) Don't bother with "boss" just call "Oh Mighty King  
of all Kings"  
JEMBULIKA : Whatever you say boss.  
OKUBI : (sighing) Ho-hum. I'm going home.  
JEMBULIKA : What ? It's not even midnight yet.  
OKUBI : Sorry, but I'm dead tired. I don't know why ?  
JEMBULIKA : Get out of here.  
OKUBI : Hey, I'm the giving orders around here.  
JEMBULIKA : Don't remind me. Remember don't mention this to anyone in  
your pride, to them your still Namandla. So act like it.  
OKUBI : Whatever.  
  
(Okubi left and reached the den before midnight. He quietly fell into a  
deep sleep.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------------  
SCENE 14 : DEATH IS EVERYWHERE  
------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The afternoon sun was already scorching the surface of Pride Rock when  
Okubi woke up. He walked out of then den and went directly to the   
waterhole. When he got there, he saw most of the pride basking in the  
sun. Umuntu and Imbali were laying under a tree. For the first time  
Okubi saw how Umuntu has grown in too a still handsome lion, with a partial  
mane coming out of his neck. And next to Umuntu the absolute beauty of   
Okubi's sister totally overwhelmed him.)  
  
IMBALI : (to Umuntu) It lives I see.  
OKUBI : Very funny.  
UMUNTU : Haven't seen you in a while, you've always been gone before the  
sun comes up...  
IMBALI : ...yeah, where do you disappear to each morning.  
OKUBI : (to Umuntu) I don't think it's any of your business "pretty boy"  
(to Imbali) or yours as a matter of fact.  
UMUNTU : Aren't you the charming one this morning Nami ?  
OKUBI : (a bit angry) Hey, my name is O.... Namandla not "Nami". Got that.  
UMUNTU : (sarcastically) Yes SIR !  
OKUBI : Your impossible.  
  
(Okubi drank from the waterhole and left.)  
  
IMBALI : What's his problem ?  
UMUNTU : You got me, probably had a bad nights sleep.  
IMBALI : With him, every night is bad.  
UMUNTU : Imagine how he would have been if he found out that we are not  
related.  
IMBALI : You don't have to remind me. But in some way I'm glad that you  
and I are not related.  
UMUNTU : You know, I had that same thought...  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, THE HYENA LANDS]  
  
(The night graced the lands with its presence as dusk disappeared. Okubi  
reached the Hyena lands as the assembly started. Jembulika was already  
waiting for him.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You look like hell.  
OKUBI : I had a bad day. Please enlighten me for a change.  
JEMBULIKA : Well, I have thought of a plan to take over the Pride Lands.  
OKUBI : Okay, lets hear it.  
JEMBULIKA : (to all) Here is the plan. Okubi is our greatest help in the  
taking over of Pride Rock. First, we must decrease their   
numbers.  
HYENA : How exactly are we gonna do that ?  
JEMBULIKA : Easy, Okubi here finds out where and when each lioness is  
during the day. That way we can ambush and kill them off  
one by one.  
OKUBI : But not too many, or else the King will suspect something.  
JEMBULIKA : Fair enough.  
OKUBI : Another thing. Botse, my step-sister is not to be harmed. I have  
special plans for her. That also goes for "pretty boy" Umuntu and  
my real sister Imbali as well  
JEMBULIKA : Done. What about the cubs ?  
OKUBI : Hey, we can always need some slaves, can't we ?  
JEMBULIKA : Oh, you are so cruel.  
OKUBI : I had a great teacher.  
HYENA : Sorry to break up this sentimental moment here, but when are we  
gonna start.  
OKUBI : In exactly one weeks time.  
JEMBULIKA : Aren't you jumping the gun a bit.  
OKUBI : I'm not going to wait until "pretty boy" has grown into a full  
lion. It's either now or never.  
JEMBULIKA : You're the boss.  
OKUBI : You got that straight.  
JEMBULIKA : One more question.  
OKUBI : And what might that be ?  
JEMBULIKA : Why a week ?  
OKUBI : I have to study the lionesses patterns.  
JEMBULIKA : (disbelieving) Yeah right.  
OKUBI : Well to be exact, Botse will be in her season in a week's time.  
Then I'm gonna teach her a thing or two.  
JEMBULIKA : You are the cruelest of them all.  
OKUBI : I know.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
  
A Week passed  
  
[FADE IN, THE HYENA LANDS]  
  
(Okubi assembled the hyena horde to plan their strategy.)  
  
OKUBI : Okay, listen up all of you. The pride has ten adult lionesses.  
We gonna get rid of seven of them today.  
HYENA : Are you crazy ? SEVEN ?  
OKUBI : Yes seven, and don't worry they are all alone.  
HYENA : Where are they ?  
OKUBI : They've all been assigned to border patrol They'll traveling along  
the western border in 'bout ten minutes. They usually walk about  
a mile apart. So it's very easy. Kill one, drag it away. Kill  
the following, drag it away and so on.  
JEMBULIKA : Come on, we ain't idiots. We can do it.  
  
(All the hyenas cheered.)  
  
OKUBI : Let's go and get them.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, WESTERN BORDER]  
  
(Okubi and the hyenas reached the western border before the first lioness  
came around.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : How are we going to do this ?  
OKUBI : Easy. I'll keep them busy, you attack. Now is that difficult ?  
JEMBULIKA : Your the boss, boss.  
OKUBI : Shaddup, here comes one. Quickly hide.  
  
(The hyenas quickly disappeared into the shadows. Okubi waited behind a  
large which was part the invisible border between the Pride Lands and the  
Hyena Lands. The lioness passed the rock and Okubi came up from behind  
her. He saw that it was Wendebi.)  
  
OKUBI : Boy, you're sloppy.  
  
(Wendebi jumped around in fright.)  
  
WENDEBI : NAMANDLA, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ?  
OKUBI : Who me ?  
WENDEBI : You almost gave me a heart attack.  
OKUBI : Hey, it wouldn't have happened if you kept your eyes  
open.  
WENDEBI : Don't even start with me. Why are you out this far ? Your father  
is going to be furious.  
OKUBI : My father, who's that ?  
WENDEBI : Oh my God, how did you find out ?  
OKUBI : A little birdie told me. I'm going to teach all of you not to ever  
keep secrets from me.  
WENDEBI : What do you mean ?  
OKUBI : Oh, I mean just look behind you ?  
  
(Wendebi turned around and saw twelve hyenas coming towards her.)  
  
OKUBI : (mocking the lioness) What are you doing out this far ? Hmmmmmm.  
  
(Without a word the hyenas attack her and ripped her apart, spilling her  
innocent blood everywhere.)  
  
OKUBI : Did have to make such a mess ?  
JEMBULIKA : Whoops!  
OKUBI : Whoops is not going to cover this. Now I will have think   
of something else before the next lioness appears. She will  
definitely smell the blood....Wait I got it. Get back to your  
hiding places before the next one comes.  
  
(The following lioness approached the rock and smelled the blood, suddenly  
Okubi jumped out from behind the rock.)  
  
OKUBI : Who goes there ?  
LIONESS : It's just me Nami.  
OKUBI : Sorry, I thought someone was going to steal me kill.  
LIONESS : No wonder I smelled blood.  
OKUBI : You want some ?  
LIONESS : Well, I am kinda hungry.  
OKUBI : (motioning her to follow him) Come on.  
LIONESS : I can only stay a short while.  
  
(Okubi led her to the remains of the other lioness.)  
  
LIONESS : (in horror) Oh my God! That's disgusting.  
JEMBULIKA : (coming from behind) You know dearie, why don't you stay for  
long while ?  
LIONESS : (to Okubi) YOU!, you betrayed us.  
OKUBI : So sue me. Whatcha going to do? Tell that lion who thinks he's my  
father.  
  
(Without another word the hyenas also ripped her to shreds.)  
  
OKUBI : (in disgust) I asked you so nicely not to make mess.  
JEMBULIKA : Hey, we must make sure it stays dead.  
OKUBI : Whatever. Two down, five to go. How are the rest doing ?  
JEMBULIKA : Only a few minor scratches.  
OKUBI : Good.  
  
(And so it continued, lioness after lioness were fooled with the same trick  
and brutally slaughtered. Okubi looked at the corpses of his former pride  
members)  
  
OKUBI : (sarcastically) Boy, does this look appetizing. I wonder what's for  
lunch. (sighing) I better inform the king and queen of the corpses.  
JEMBULIKA : What ?  
OKUBI : I must tell them of these deaths, but I don't have to go into  
details. I'll just come up with some story, about how I found them  
like this.  
JEMBULIKA : You're the boss.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Orkam and Eliche was busy resting in the den. All the sudden Okubi came  
running in and started his best act ever.)  
  
OKUBI : (in horror) MOM! DAD! Come quick.  
ORKAM : (alarmed) What? What is it ?  
OKUBI : (forcing tears) I saw something terrible.  
ELICHE : What did you see ?  
OKUBI : (almost in tears) Some of the pride's lionesses...  
ELICHE : Well your suppose to see them.  
OKUBI : Not the way I saw them.  
ORKAM : Why what happened ?  
OKUBI : I don't know, I was just walking along the western border...  
ORKAM : The Western Border ? How many times have I told you not to go   
there ?  
ELICHE : (to Orkam) Please dear, let him finished.  
OKUBI : Anyway, I was walking along the western border when I smelled  
blood. Me being very hungry, went to inspect what was killed.  
Then I saw it...  
ELICHE : Saw what ?  
OKUBI : The corpses of our pride members.  
ELICHE : What are you saying? They're dead.  
OKUBI : No, slaughtered.  
  
(Without another word, Orkam ran out of the den. A hour later he came back  
and confirmed Okubi's story.)  
  
ORKAM : (still in shock) I'm telling you it was disgusting. I almost  
wanted to puke. I suggest no one goes there for a while.  
ELICHE : (lowering her head) We better inform the rest of the pride.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------------------  
SCENE 15 : DOWN WITH THE RULERS  
-------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, HYENA LANDS]  
  
(Okubi assembled the hyenas that night.)  
  
OKUBI : I have to congratulate all of you with a brilliant job done. The  
pride is now at its weakest. We will take over the Pride Lands  
tomorrow morning.  
  
(All the hyenas cheered. As the assembly broke up, Jembulika approached  
Okubi.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Are you sure you know what you're doing ?  
OKUBI : I've never been so sure in my life. You would have done the same  
if you had the chance.  
JEMBULIKA : (convinced) You know, you're right.  
OKUBI : I'm always right.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(It was almost dawn and an entire horde of the hyenas approached Pride Rock,  
with Okubi and Jembulika. They approached the entrance of the den.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Okay, we're here. What now ?  
OKUBI : There is about three lionesses left. That is the queen, my future   
queen and my sister. Then there is the king and about 15 cubs.  
JEMBULIKA : (surprised) Fifteen ? That is quite a lot boss.  
OKUBI : Don't worry, they are all very weak and easy to control.  
JEMBULIKA : But what about "pretty boy" ? Where does he fall into the story ?  
OKUBI : He IS one of the cubs.  
JEMBULIKA : But isn't he a year old now ?  
OKUBI : Does it make a difference ? He will never be an adult, he has too  
much cub in him. But that is beside the point right now, I was  
going to tell you how we're going to catch them.  
JEMBULIKA : Catch them ? Are you crazy ?  
OKUBI : I might be a bit insane, but I'm not crazy. Anyway, we catch them  
as they come out of the den.  
JEMBULIKA : Suites me.  
  
(The sun finally came out of it's hiding place. The rays of the sun lit up  
the entrance to the den. Orkam slowly woke up and yawned.)  
  
ORKAM : (shaking Eliche) Eliche, wake up.  
ELICHE : (half asleep) Go away, it's too early.  
ORKAM : Come on get up. I have to discuss something with you.  
ELICHE : (looking at Orkam) Okay, I'm up.  
  
(Orkam and Eliche walked towards the exit, not knowing of the danger which  
waits outside. Orkam and Eliche came outside only to see Okubi waiting for  
them.)  
  
ORKAM & ELICHE : Morning Nami.  
OKUBI : (sarcastically) Good morning oh great King and Queen of the Pride  
Lands.  
ORKAM : Hey, I won't permit you speak to us like that.  
OKUBI : Tough.  
ELICHE : Don't talk back to your father.  
OKUBI : Father ? This lion is not my father.  
  
(Orkam knock Okubi off his feet with one massive blow of the paw.)  
  
ORKAM : HOW DARE YOU ?  
OKUBI : (getting up) No, how dare you ?  
ORKAM : You little bastard.  
OKUBI : That's the problem with this world today, everybody keeps calling  
me a bastard. Enough name calling, you will hand the throne over  
to me IMMEDIATLY.  
ORKAM : Don't make me laugh.  
OKUBI : Oh, I'm going to do something much worse. (Shouting) GET THEM !  
  
(Suddenly the horde of hyenas came out form their hiding places.)  
  
ORKAM : You betrayed us.  
OKUBI : Hey, who betrayed who first ? (to Hyenas) Take them below and  
bring me Botse and "pretty boy".  
JEMBULIKA : What about the other cubs ?  
OKUBI : Keep them in the den.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Orkam, Eliche, Botse and Umuntu was brought before Okubi at the bottom  
of Pride Rock.)  
  
UMUNTU : Nami, what's the meaning of this ?  
OKUBI : What is with all this "Nami" and "Namandla" my name is Okubi.  
BOTSE : I see you're already living up to that name.  
OKUBI : I would have killed you if you weren't so important to me.  
IMBALI : Why are you doing this to us ?  
OKUBI : All I wanted was a normal life, with caring parents. Sure they  
were caring parents...they didn't care to tell me about my past.  
I had to find out the hard way. I really hate it when someone  
keeps a secret from me. (looking at Botse) But I'm sure someone  
can make it up to me.  
ORKAM : (charging) YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!  
  
(Orkam was tackled and pinned to the ground by many hyenas.)  
  
OKUBI : Aren't we the physical type today ?  
IMBALI : Nami, stop this.  
  
(Okubi struck Imbali through the face with back of his paw.)  
  
OKUBI : For the last time, my name is OKUBI!  
IMBALI : (with tears in her eyes) What happened to you ?  
OKUBI : I grew up, why don't you ?  
ORKAM : You're not an adult, just a spoiled little cub.  
OKUBI : (to hyenas) I had enough of his talk, teach him to shut up.  
  
(One of the hyenas on Orkam's chest placed his jaws over Orkam's throat.  
Okubi nodded. The hyena ripped out Orkam's throat and was rewarded with  
a fountain of blood spraying across his face. Every muscle in Umuntu's  
body froze when he saw what happened. No matter how hard he tried, he  
couldn't move to help his father.)  
  
ELICHE : (heartbroken) NOOOOO!  
  
(Eliche tried to attack the hyenas, but was quickly silenced by several  
other hyenas.)  
  
UMUNTU : (in tears) Okubi, what have you done ?  
OKUBI : Something I should have a long time ago.  
UMUNTU : (narrowing his eyes) YOUR DEAD !  
OKUBI : Try to attack me and you'll be first. (to hyenas) Bring "pretty  
boy" over here.  
  
(The hyenas forced Umuntu over to Okubi.)  
  
OKUBI : You dare to narrow your eyes and threaten me. You'll never ever  
narrow your eyes to me again.  
  
(Okubi's claws buried deep into Umuntu's face, ripping out the right eye  
and leaving three vertical scars over Umuntu's face. Umuntu roared in pain  
as blood started to flow from his wounds. Finally he collapsed and passed  
out.)  
  
OKUBI : Just as I thought. Weak. (to hyenas) Take pretty...or should I say  
"ugly boy" and the rest of the cubs to the abandoned cave below  
Pride Rock. (looking at Botse) And bring her to the den.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Okubi waited in the den. Some hyenas brought Botse into the den.)  
  
OKUBI : (to Hyenas) You may leave, but wait outside just for in case she  
tries to run.  
  
(The hyenas left.)  
  
OKUBI : (to Botse) Do you remember that day when I scared Imbali with   
that stupid mud monster trick ?  
BOTSE : (frightened) Of course.  
OKUBI : Remember what I said afterwards, I said that your going to pay  
for what you did to me. Well guess what?  
BOTSE : What ?  
OKUBI : Time to pay up.  
  
(Okubi approached Botse and forced her to the ground. Screams for help   
came from the den, but no one was there to help Botse.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------  
SCENE 16 : SLAVES  
-----------------  
  
[FADE IN, ABANDONED CAVE]  
  
(All the cubs were forced into the dark, damp and tiny cave below Pride  
Rock. They all heard screams from above, but couldn't help, 'cause  
no one was strong enough to get past the hyena guards. Umuntu finally  
woke up after several hours and hoped that the events which has occurred  
was only a dream. He wasn't up for even ten seconds when  
the pain suddenly hit him.)  
  
UMUNTU : (in great pain) What happened ? Where are we ?  
IMBALI : (sad) We are in the cave below Pride Rock. Can't you remember  
what happened ?  
  
(Visions of the terrible crime popped up in his head over and over.)  
  
UMUNTU : You mean it wasn't just a dream ?  
IMBALI : No, it's a nightmare.  
UMUNTU : That little monster took my eye. Someday I will return the  
favor.  
IMBALI : Come here, let me clean those wounds.  
  
(Umuntu came closer and Imbali started lick his wounds. A few hyenas  
appeared and push Botse into the cave. She collapsed immediately and  
started to cry.)  
  
UMUNTU : (to Imbali) Leave the wounds for later, I must go to Botse.  
  
(Imbali stopped licking Umuntu's face and he approached his sister.)  
  
UMUNTU : (to Botse) Botse, are you alright ?  
BOTSE : (full of tears) No, no I'm not. I can't believe what he did to me ?  
UMUNTU : What did he do ?  
  
(Botse looked into Umuntu's eyes and said nothing.)  
  
UMUNTU : You mean he....  
  
(Botse nodded before Umuntu could complete his sentence.)  
  
UMUNTU : Oh Botse, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you.  
BOTSE : Don't worry, it's not your fault.  
IMBALI : (approaching) Umi, what are we going to do ? There are hyenas  
everywhere.  
UMUNTU : I don't know, but we must get out of here.  
BOTSE : That's impossible, you haven't been outside yet I see. There is  
about fifty of those blood sucking hyenas.  
UMUNTU : I don't know how, but we will get out of here.  
IMBALI : Whatever you think of, I'm with you.  
  
(The rest of the cubs also agreed to go with whatever plan Umuntu comes up  
with.)  
  
UMUNTU : But for now, we should just do as the tell us. No matter what they  
ask, you must do it.  
  
(Two weeks passed and it was a terrible time for the surviving cubs of  
the pride. They were constantly terrorized and ordered around. But for  
Botse if was absolutely horrible, she was forced up to the den a couple of  
times each day and all Umuntu could do was to watch her be taken away.  
As the days passed Umuntu studied the hyenas movement well. Then one  
morning it came to him. He silently woke the rest of the cubs.)  
  
UMUNTU : (whispering) Listen up, tonight we are going to escape this  
awful place. Make sure all of you are here by dusk.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------  
SCENE 17 : THE ESCAPE  
---------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Dusk was approaching and all the cubs were assembled in the small cave  
below Pride Rock. Umuntu was waiting for everyone to settle down. Botse  
came to him.)  
  
BOTSE : What do you think you're doing ?  
UMUNTU : Tonight is the night of our escape.  
BOTSE : Are you crazy ?  
UMUNTU : I studied the hyenas walking pattern very well.  
BOTSE : Then you'll have to go without me.  
UMUNTU : What !?  
BOTSE : Someone must occupy Okubi until you can escape.  
UMUNTU : You can't do that.  
BOTSE : Hey, I'm still older then you. So you better listen well.  
I'll keep him busy until you can escape.  
UMUNTU : I'm going to miss you.  
BOTSE : I'll miss you as well.  
UMUNTU : In case you wish to escape someday, we are heading towards the  
Jungle beyond the desert.  
BOTSE : I better go.  
  
(Botse left the cave. Imbali silenced the remaining cubs.)  
  
UMUNTU : Okay, in exactly ten minutes we leave the cave. We head directly  
for the waterhole. We'll have two minutes to reach it, so we  
better run. Once at the waterhole, we will hide for three minutes  
until the hyena guards have passed. Then we make a straight run  
for the gorge. From there on we travel through the desert to  
jungle beyond.  
RANDOM CUB : Isn't the desert very risky ?  
UMUNTU : It's the only way.  
  
(The ten minutes came and went. All the cubs were running towards the   
waterhole, led by Umuntu and Imbali. Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Okubi  
came out of the den, followed by Botse. He reached the end of the   
promontory and sat down.)  
  
BOTSE : Where are you going ?  
OKUBI : Phew! I need some air.  
BOTSE : What? Am I to much for you ?  
OKUBI : Since when did you grow feelings for me ?  
BOTSE : (lying) When you showed me what a lion you are.  
OKUBI : Really, well tell me more about myself. (noticing movement in  
the corner of his eye) What the... (looking towards the waterhole)  
DAMN IT ! (looking at Botse) You bitch, you help them escape.  
  
(Okubi struck Botse through the face and she fell unconscious onto the  
solid rock.)  
  
OKUBI : (yelling) ALARM! THOSE CUBS ARE ESCAPING! GO AFTER THEM!  
  
(The hyenas started to pursue the fleeing cubs. The hyenas which were  
near the waterhole at the time was close on the heels of the cubs.  
Before they could reach the gorge, three of the cubs were taken down, but  
not killed. Jembulika stopped were the three cubs have fallen. And saw  
the rest of the cubs heading towards the desert.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Let the rest go, the desert will finish them off. (looking  
at the cubs) As for you three, the king would like to see you  
right away.  
  
(Jembulika and the rest of the hyenas led the three cubs towards the den.  
Okubi waited impatiently for the hyenas to return. When the hyenas finally  
return he furious.)  
  
OKUBI : THREE !!!?? IS THIS ALL YOU COULD CATCH ?  
JEMBULIKA : They are very fast boss.  
OKUBI : Where are the rest ?  
JEMBULIKA : They headed into the desert.  
OKUBI : Well good riddance to bad rubbish. (looking at the cubs) Well  
if it isn't the three stooges. Busisiwe, Insingo and Umfana.  
You tried to escape and that is a major no-no. Now all of you  
must pay the penalty.  
  
(The cubs started to whimper as the hyenas encircled them. Botse finally   
regained consciousness and got up only to see horrible sight of hyenas   
ripping the cubs apart.)  
  
BOTSE : (to Okubi) Oh my God! What have you done ?  
OKUBI : They tried to escape and paid the penalty.  
BOTSE : You murdered innocent cubs. I hope you burn in hell.  
OKUBI : You know what, you're beautiful when you're angry...what am I  
saying, you're always beautiful...  
BOTSE : Please, not again.  
OKUBI : Keep your mouth shut and get inside the den or I'll let my hyenas  
kill you very slow and painfully.  
  
(With no choice, Botse returned to the den.)  
  
OKUBI : (looking at the hyenas) As for you lot, see if you can find anymore  
cubs hiding somewhere.  
  
(All the hyenas except the usual guards left Pride Rock in search of some  
remaining cubs.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------  
SCENE 18 : IN THE DESERT  
------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, DESERT]  
  
(The night was still young and the escaped cubs ran into the desert. Umuntu  
slowed down and stopped.)  
  
UMUNTU : Okay, we can stop a while.  
  
(All the cubs laid down for a rest. Umuntu started to count the cubs)  
  
UMUNTU : (to Imbali) Three of the cubs are missing.  
IMBALI : What ? Are you sure ?  
UMUNTU : I counted them three times. There is definitely three missing.  
They must have been caught.  
IMBALI : How do you know ?  
UMUNTU : That's the only explanation.  
  
(A cub approached Umuntu.)  
  
UMUNTU : What can I do for you Ilanga ?  
ILANGA : I don't see Umfana, where's my brother ?  
IMBALI : He must be one of the cubs who got caught.  
ILANGA : You mean his still at Pride Rock ?  
  
(Imbali nodded her head.)  
  
ILANGA : Will he be alright ?  
UMUNTU : I don't know, I could only fear the worse.  
IMBALI : I think we should get on the move.  
UMUNTU : You're right, we get as far as possible before the sun comes out.  
(to All the cubs) Okay we better get moving.  
  
(The small group of lions started to travel south through the desert. They  
walked in long intervals with only short rests. The cool breeze of the  
early night turned into the freezing winds of midnight. All the cubs  
shivered in the cold of the desert night, but continued towards the south.  
The night finally gave way to the deadly rays of the desert sun as dawn  
approached. Umuntu stopped the cubs.)  
  
UMUNTU : Okay. Ten minute break.  
IMBALI : I think we're pushing the cubs to hard.  
UMUNTU : We don't have any choice. If we continue at this pace, we might  
reach the jungle by tomorrow morning.  
  
(The lions continued through the morning into the scorching afternoon  
of the desert. The burning sun made the lions sweat all over. By  
late afternoon Ilanga collapsed from exhaustion. Imbali picked her  
up and carried her further. But unfortunately Ilanga didn't survive  
the cold night of the desert and she joined her brother in the afterlife.  
As morning approached the lions saw the edge of the jungle in the distance.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------  
SCENE 19 : IN THE JUNGLE  
------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, EDGE OF THE JUNGLE]  
  
(Umuntu and the rest of the cubs approached the edge of the jungle as dawn  
appeared.)  
  
UMUNTU : At last, we're finally here.  
IMBALI : (approaching) We better find some water, 'cause we are all very  
thirsty.  
UMUNTU : Well, I'm thirsty as well. (to the rest) You all wait here while  
I go and look for water.  
IMBALI : What are we going to do about food ? You know we are not  
experienced hunters.  
UMUNTU : I'll think of something.  
  
(Umuntu left the small group in search of water. While walking through  
the jungle visions of what happened to his parents kept appearing in his  
mind. He also sensed that something was following him, but he couldn't  
point out from where came from. After about ten minutes of searching, he  
found a beautiful waterfall surrounded by a large pond.)  
  
UMUNTU : At last, some water. I'd better go and get the others.  
  
(Without drinking he returned to the cubs.)  
  
UMUNTU : I found some water, follow me.  
  
(The cubs followed Umuntu to the waterfall. When they saw the pond of   
water, they all cheered and ran for the life giving liquid. Once the cubs  
were finished, Umuntu finally got a chance to drink himself. Imbali  
approached from behind.)  
  
IMBALI : Your father would have been proud of you.  
UMUNTU : What do you mean ?  
IMBALI : Well you led all of us away from that awful place, then you took us  
through the scorching desert, managed to find water and let all of  
us drink before you. That is true qualities of a King.  
UMUNTU : If I'm a real King, why can't I even find food for starving cubs ?  
IMBALI : Well, we will just have to try and get some food.  
  
(Umuntu and Imbali tried to catch something each night, but always came  
back empty handed. They days passed slowly into weeks and still there  
was no food. Slowly all of the lions started to starve. By the end of  
two weeks, eight of the remaining eleven lions died of hunger. Umuntu and  
Imbali started to grow very thin and their bones were almost visible.  
They've reached the stage where their claws where permanently extended  
It looked like there was no hope for the once mighty lions of Pride Rock.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
----------------------  
SCENE 20 : THE MEETING  
----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, JUNGLE]  
  
(That night Umuntu laid near in a clearing fast asleep. For the first time  
in many nights his dream was beautiful, not like the all the other  
nightmares he has been having. He usually dreamed about when he and Okubi  
were young, where Okubi was still the innocent Namandla. There would  
always be something chasing Namandla, something very dark and powerful.  
And just as Namandla was caught by the thing, Umuntu would wake up   
screaming. But luckily it wasn't one of those nights. The dreams he has   
been having these past hours were peaceful. He dreamed about how his life   
would have been if his parents weren't killed. Then the dream faded into   
the beautiful face of his mother and the proud face of his father. The  
silence of the dream was broken as Umuntu spoke.)  
  
UMUNTU : I'm sorry I failed you both.  
ELICHE : Don't be ridiculous, you've have done great.  
UMUNTU : How could it have great ? Over half of us are dead, because of me.  
ORKAM : Son, don't blame yourself for a crime you didn't commit.  
ELICHE : Would you rather have seen them killed in the Pride Lands or rather  
die trying to get away from the Pride Lands.  
ORKAM : You must learn one thing my son, you can't save everything in life.  
UMUNTU : Then why must I bother to go on ? Why must I keep on living ?  
ELICHE : That is one thing you must figure out for yourself.  
UMUNTU : How can we keep on living ? We are not hunters.  
ORKAM :  
LISTEN MY SON  
AND LISTEN GOOD  
  
FOR ONCE JUST LOOK TO THE SKIES  
THERE YOU'LL SEE A PAIR OF GOLDEN EYES  
ELICHE :  
THEY MIGHT LOOK EVIL  
THEY MIGHT LOOK GOOD  
  
BUT BEHIND THOSE EYES  
IS A SOUL THAT NEVER LIES  
  
(They visions disappeared and Umuntu awoke in a cold sweat. And saw  
Imbali approach.)  
  
IMBALI : How are you holding out ?  
UMUNTU : You know, I just had a dream.  
IMBALI : Oh no, not another one of those nightmares.  
UMUNTU : No, this time it was different.  
IMBALI : In what way ?  
UMUNTU : I saw my parents. I think we might be receive help one of these  
days.  
IMBALI : I pray that we do. 'Cause there is only one cub left and we better  
get something into her stomach before she dies.  
UMUNTU : I'm sure something will happen.  
IMBALI : I really hope so.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, DEEP JUNGLE]  
  
(It was early in the morning and Umuntu was already trying to catch  
something. He saw a small buck and started to stalk it. But  
unfortunately his stalking skills weren't so great and the buck heard  
him. The buck escaped before Umuntu could even start a pursuit.)  
  
UMUNTU : (very angry) Damn it.  
  
(He suddenly heard a deep male voice.)  
  
VOICE : Temper, temper. You'll never catch something that way.  
  
(Umuntu quickly looked around, but saw nothing.)  
  
UMUNTU : I demand to know who said that.  
VOICE : You demand, what are royalty or something ?  
UMUNTU : As the matter of fact, I am.  
  
(A strange creature suddenly jumped out a tree behind Umuntu.)  
  
CREATURE : I'm right here, if you want to talk.  
  
(Umuntu turned around and saw the strange creature.)  
  
UMUNTU : What are you ?  
CREATURE : Don't tell me you've never seen an animal like me before.  
UMUNTU : (looking at the creature) You look almost like a cheetah.  
CREATURE : Boy, do I wish. I am a leopard and my name is Ingwe.  
UMUNTU : I've heard my mother talk about leopards before, but I've never  
seen one until now.  
INGWE : You said you were royalty.  
UMUNTU : Yes I am.  
INGWE : And who might I ask are you ?  
UMUNTU : I am Prince Umuntu, son of Orkam.  
INGWE : (in disbelieve) You are King Orkam's son, (looking at Umuntu's face)  
my God what happened to your eye.  
UMUNTU : It's a long story...(realizing what Ingwe just said) You knew my   
father ?  
INGWE : Yes I do know your father, he was very good to us a couple of years  
back. Just one question, why did you use the word "knew".  
UMUNTU : (lowering his head) He died...a couple of weeks ago and so did my  
mother.  
INGWE : I'm sorry. What happened ?  
UMUNTU : Do you really want to know ?  
INGWE : It'll make you feel better.  
  
(Umuntu quickly summarized the events which happened a few weeks ago.  
Ingwe could only look on in disbelieve.)  
  
UMUNTU : And that is how we ended up here, and basically we're starving. I  
can't even remember the last time I ate.  
INGWE : Then I will help you.  
UMUNTU : Why would anybody want to help me ?  
INGWE : Don't tell me your giving up, I knew your father very well and   
believe me, he was no quitter. And if you're going to quit now  
then I don't believe that you're the son of Orkam.  
UMUNTU : Fine, how can you help us ?  
INGWE : I still have a small scrap of meat left from my previous kill, which  
we can give to the cub.  
UMUNTU : That will make me very grateful.  
  
(Ingwe jumped into the tree and got a nice piece of meat from his kill and  
returned down below.)  
  
UMUNTU : How did you get your kill way up there ?  
INGWE : It's hard to explain. Just take me to your resting place. As soon   
as the cub is asleep, I'll teach you and Imbali all about hunting   
and stalking.  
UMUNTU : Believe me I'm in your debt.  
INGWE : No don't be. I'll do it with pleasure.  
  
(Umuntu led Ingwe, who was jumping from tree to tree, to their small resting  
place near the waterfall. Imbali approach as Umuntu came into the small   
clearing.)  
  
IMBALI : Where have you been all morning ? I've been worried sick.  
UMUNTU : I'm sorry, but I've met someone who could help us.  
IMBALI : Oh really, and where is this someone ?  
UMUNTU : (calling) Hey Ingwe, you can come down now!  
  
(Ingwe jumped out of a tree.)  
  
IMBALI : (to Umuntu) What is that ?  
UMUNTU : He is a leopard and his name is Ingwe. He has agreed to help us.  
He even brought some meat for the cub.  
IMBALI : (to Ingwe) Thank you so much for helping us.  
INGWE : It is my pleasure to help someone in need of helping.  
IMBALI : (to Umuntu) And just for your information Mister, that cub's name  
is not "cub". Her name is Aidni.  
UMUNTU : Yes mam.  
INGWE : (to Umuntu) Looks like she's the boss around here.  
UMUNTU : You have no idea.  
IMBALI : I heard that.  
  
(Ingwe gave the meat to Aidni.)  
  
AIDNI : (in a weak voice) Thanks mister.  
INGWE : You're welcome.  
  
(Aidni ate and the joy of meat in her stomach made her tired. She quickly  
fell asleep after eating.)  
  
INGWE : (to Imbali and Umuntu) Now you two follow me, it's about time you  
learn to hunt for yourself.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------------  
SCENE 21 : TORTURE OF THE MIND  
------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Okubi's dreams hasn't been first class either. He had even worse dreams  
than Umuntu. He dreamed of the time when he was still a young cub   
called Namandla. In his dream he stood in front of the old ruins of   
Kisasian's den. An dark figure approached.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Who are you ?  
  
(The figure answered with a dark evil voice.)  
  
FIGURE : Why do you ask, when you know who I am.  
NAMANDLA : I don't know who you are.  
FIGURE : I'm called "The Mighty", but if you don't recognize me, let me  
show you.  
  
(The figure transformed into a mirror image of Namandla.)  
  
NAMANDLA : No, it can't be.  
THE MIGHTY : Oh, but it is. I am you.  
NAMANDLA : (starting to run away) NO!!!!  
THE MIGHTY : You can't run away from your destiny forever, and one day   
you would see it to be true.  
  
(Okubi woke up screaming. He quickly looked around and saw nobody.)  
  
OKUBI : (screaming out loud) GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!  
  
(A voice echoed in his head.)  
  
VOICE : You will never escape me.  
  
(The voice faded with evil laughs.)  
  
OKUBI : (yelling) GUARDS ! GET IN HERE !  
  
(The guards quickly entered trying not to anger Okubi.)  
  
OKUBI : Get Jembulika in here, RIGHT NOW !!!!!  
  
(The hyena guards left the den in search of Jembulika. They found him  
at the waterhole.)  
  
GUARD 1 : Jemmi, come quick. He is furious.  
JEMBULIKA : What did I do this time ?  
GUARD 2 : I don't know, but you must have angered him in some way. I've  
never seen him this angry before.  
GUARD 3 : I suggest you run...very fast.  
JEMBULIKA : I better get going.  
  
(Okubi paced around in the den, waiting for Jembulika to come. Jembulika  
entered the den silently.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : You called for me boss.  
OKUBI : That will be "SIRE" to you.  
JEMBULIKA : Of course sire.  
OKUBI : That's better.  
JEMBULIKA : How can I help you ?  
OKUBI : GET THIS THING OUT OF MY HEAD !!!!  
JEMBULIKA : Excuse me.  
  
(The voice returned to Okubi's head. But for some reason Jembulika heard  
it as well.)  
  
VOICE : If you try to get help of any sort, I will SNAP YOU LIKE A TWIG.  
OKUBI : (to Jembulika) Never mind. Get out of here.  
JEMBULIKA : (shocked) Yes sire, right away.  
  
(Jembulika left the den and started down Pride Rock.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (to Himself) What have I created ?  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
SCENE 22 : DON'T BELONG  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, JUNGLE]  
  
(Time passed as time does. Umuntu and Imbali were both three years old now.  
Aidni was two years old. Umuntu was still very thin, no matter how much  
he ate, he stayed very thin. His mane has now grown into a thing of   
beauty. Imbali herself has grown into a very beautiful lioness, so did  
Aidni. Umuntu laid in the tall grass, busy stalking a small buck for   
supper.)  
  
UMUNTU : That's, just a bit closer.  
  
(The buck moved a bit more in Umuntu's direction.)  
  
UMUNTU : You're mine.  
  
(Umuntu jumped out of his hiding place and quickly pulled the defenseless  
buck to the ground. He quickly put the little creature out of his  
misery. Umuntu was just about to start his supper when he heard a  
familiar voice from above. It was Ingwe, sitting in a tree.)  
  
INGWE : I see you're finally learning cyclops.  
UMUNTU : Ingwe, you son of a....Where have been the last month ?  
INGWE : (seductive voice) Just a little personal business.  
UMUNTU : You devil.  
INGWE : Hey, you should speak for yourself. I heard you and Imbali have  
been...  
UMUNTU : Don't you dare go into my personal business.  
INGWE : Who me ? (sarcastically) Oh, I would dare.  
UMUNTU : Yeah, right.  
INGWE : So what you've been up to this last month ?  
UMUNTU : Why should I tell you when you already know ?  
INGWE : So I did hear correct, didn't I ? I also hear that you went  
a bit to far.  
UMUNTU : I don't want to brag, but yeah, you heard correct. Imbali  
is expecting.  
INGWE : When is she due ?  
UMUNTU : I think in about a week or so.  
INGWE : (teasing) And you're not even married, does your parents know  
about this ?  
UMUNTU : Let's just change the subject, okay ?  
INGWE : Fine, if you want to be the spoil sport.  
UMUNTU : Want some fresh kill ?  
INGWE : I thought you would never ask.  
  
(Ingwe jumped from the tree and started to feast with Umuntu.)  
  
INGWE : (looking at Umuntu) You are still very thin.  
UMUNTU : Tell me about it. No matter how much I eat, I still stay thin.  
INGWE : I don't know anything about lions, but I think it is probably just  
a stage you're going through.  
  
(Ingwe finished his share of the kill, licked his lips and jumped back into  
the tree.)  
  
UMUNTU : What is it with you and trees ?  
INGWE : I've grown quite attached to them, it keeps me off the ground.  
(looking at the still early moon) It's been swell, but I've got  
to get going. Somebody is waiting for me.  
UMUNTU : (disbelieving) Yeah, same here.  
INGWE : It's true.  
UMUNTU : Okay, then I guess I believe you.  
  
(Ingwe started to leave.)  
  
UMUNTU : Say hi to your girlfriend for me.  
  
(Ingwe turned around to say something, but when he did, Umuntu was gone.)  
  
INGWE : Why that little bugger.  
  
(Umuntu returned to his little home near the waterfall. Imbali came to  
him as he approached the clearing.)  
  
IMBALI : (tone of urgency) Umuntu, we have to leave this place.  
UMUNTU : What ?  
IMBALI : Aidni got bitten by a poisoness snake today. This place is  
getting much to dangerous.  
UMUNTU : How is she ?   
IMBALI : Not good.   
UMUNTU : Where must we go ? We can't return home, we'll get ripped apart  
by those hyenas.  
IMBALI : I know, but we have to get out of here.  
UMUNTU : Okay, I'll talk to Ingwe tomorrow. Maybe he knows of some safe  
place.  
IMBALI : Ingwe ? You mean his back.  
UMUNTU : Yeah, he was up to the same thing that we was.  
IMBALI : (embarrassed) Umuntu, not in front of Aidni.  
UMUNTU : Oops, I forgot. (to Aidni) How your holding out ?  
AIDNI : Fine, considering that I got poisoned today.  
UMUNTU : Don't worry, I know you'll pull through. You always do.  
  
(The night passed slowly and Aidni got worse. The morning finally came and  
sun started to shine through the dense jungle roof. Umuntu was awake the  
whole night, he couldn't sleep with Aidni's health deteriorating every   
second. He got up and went to look for Ingwe. He found his friend   
basking in the morning sun on a branch high above the ground.)  
  
UMUNTU : (yelling) HEY INGWE, GET YOUR LAZY CARCASS DOWN HERE.  
  
(Ingwe quickly woke up with those words.)  
  
INGWE : (starting his way down) Lazy ? You should speak for yourself.  
UMUNTU : No time for jokes, we have serious problem. Aidni has been bitten  
by a poisoness snake.  
INGWE : I'm sorry to hear that, but there is nothing you can do for her.  
UMUNTU : Are you sure ?  
INGWE : I'm sorry my friend, but there are no cure for the snakes in this  
jungle.  
UMUNTU : Then help us get out of here.  
INGWE : What do you mean ?  
UMUNTU : This place is getting to dangerous for us, we must leave.  
INGWE : But you can't go home.  
UMUNTU : I know, I was hoping that you perhaps...know somebody we can go  
to.  
INGWE : Indeed I do. Have you ever heard of "The Pride Of The Mist" ?  
UMUNTU : You mean the myth of the Lions and Leopards together in one pride.  
INGWE : Believe they are no myth, they are real.  
UMUNTU : How do you know ?  
INGWE : I am one of them.  
UMUNTU : Come on, if you were one of them, what are doing here ?  
INGWE : I'm on my initiation test.  
UMUNTU : And your initiation test would be...  
INGWE : I must find one of pure heart who can bring peace to the Pride Lands.  
UMUNTU : Are you looking at me ?  
INGWE : That day we met for the first time, that was the day I got accepted  
into the pride and was given that task to perform. I believe that  
you are the one.  
UMUNTU : This is crazy.  
INGWE : You asked for help, this is the only help I can give you.  
UMUNTU : What if all these things you been saying are true ? How can they  
help me ?  
INGWE : I will take you and Imbali to them and if your heart pure enough,  
they help you.  
UMUNTU : Why would they help me ? I'm just a nobody, a nothing.  
INGWE : No your not. You are the rightful king to the Pride Lands and if  
you can't see that, then your heart will never be pure. Think of  
what father would have done in your position.  
UMUNTU : (choking back tears) Okay, I'll do it. Anything to get back home.  
INGWE : Fine, I'll meet you and Imbali at the edge of the jungle.  
UMUNTU : What about Aidni ?  
INGWE : She will most likely be dead by now. I'm sorry. Move quickly my  
friend.  
  
(Umuntu returned to the waterfall only to find Imbali in tears.)  
  
UMUNTU : Bali, what's wrong ?  
IMBALI : Aidni...She's dead.  
UMUNTU : Don't worry Bali, it'll be alright...I found Ingwe, he has agreed  
to help us.  
IMBALI : Really ?  
UMUNTU : Yes, we must meet him at the edge of the jungle.  
IMBALI : But what about Aidni, we're not going to leave here, are we?  
UMUNTU : I'm sorry, but have no choice.  
IMBALI : You're right, I'm just talking nonsense.  
UMUNTU : Come on, lets get out of this jungle.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
----------------------  
SCENE 23 : THE PROMISE  
----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The Pride Lands lost all its beauty and earned a new name The Waste Lands.  
Every tree was dead, all the herds has moved to greener lands. Botse was  
still held captive in the small cave below Pride Rock. That day  
Jembulika stood guard in front of the cave.)  
  
BOTSE : (calling) Hey Jembulika.  
  
(Jembulika entered the cave.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : What do you want ?  
BOTSE : I must ask you a favor.  
JEMBULIKA : Why should I help you ?  
BOTSE : I know that you have your differences with the king...  
JEMBULIKA : Hey just because, I'm constantly arguing with him...You're  
right, I can't stand him anymore. I have to tell you something.  
  
(Jembulika told Botse the whole story about Namandla's training and   
possession.)  
  
BOTSE : So what you're saying is...That thing is not really Namandla.  
JEMBULIKA : Hey, that thing isn't even Okubi...Sorry Namandla, Okubi was  
his hyena name.  
BOTSE : Can I trust you with a secret ?  
JEMBULIKA : Of course.  
BOTSE : I'm caring his cubs.  
JEMBULIKA : What ?  
BOTSE : You heard me.  
JEMBULIKA : When are you due ?  
BOTSE : Less than a three weeks.  
JEMBULIKA : And he can't even notice that you're pregnant ?  
BOTSE : Please don't tell him.  
JEMBULIKA : I promise.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------------------  
SCENE 24 : THE PRIDE OF THE MIST  
--------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, EDGE OF THE JUNGLE]  
  
(Ingwe waited for Umuntu to arrive a the edge of the jungle. Umuntu   
appeared out of the jungle with Imbali.)  
  
INGWE : Good, you made it. We better get going, it is a long journey.  
IMBALI : Wait a minute, where are we going ?  
INGWE : We are going to "The Pride Of The Mist".  
IMBALI : (to Umuntu) "The Pride Of The Mist" ? This is his great plan ?  
UMUNTU : It's a long story.  
IMBALI : Well we got a long journey ahead of us, so start talking.  
  
(While the endless journey was on its way, Umuntu told Imbali all about  
what Ingwe said to him about the mysterious pride. After a day of  
traveling, they finally stopped.)  
  
INGWE : Well spend the night here.  
UMUNTU : Where exactly are we going ?  
INGWE : To tell you the truth..."The Pride Of The Mist" is not  
far from your homeland. Actually, it's is about two hours away  
from your western border.  
UMUNTU : Wait a minute, that is the location of the Misty Peaks.  
INGWE : Why do you think they call it "The Pride Of The Mist" ?  
UMUNTU : I catch your drift.  
IMBALI : Fine, but how far is it ?  
INGWE : About another day.  
IMBALI : Another day ?  
INGWE : No need to get impatient, we must travel around the border of the  
Pride Lands to get there. We can't risk going through the Pride  
Lands.  
IMBALI : I'm sorry, I guess I just want to go home.  
UMUNTU : (to Umuntu) Don't worry, we'll be home in no time.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN , NEAR MISTY PEAKS]  
  
(Ingwe, Umuntu and Imbali started they journey early the morning. They  
traveled the whole day along the border of the Pride Lands. Just before  
dusk, Ingwe stopped and looked ahead. There is was the splendor of the  
Misty Peaks.)  
  
INGWE : There it is, The Misty Peaks.  
UMUNTU : I never knew it was so beautiful.  
INGWE : Believe me, you haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you get up  
close and personal with the mountains. Then you'll see real  
splendor.  
  
(They approached the peaks just before midnight.)  
  
INGWE : Our pride's resting place is just ahead.  
  
(Suddenly a stern male voice called out.)  
  
VOICE : Who goes there ?  
INGWE : It is I, Ingwe. I have returned from my initiation. I have brought  
two friends with me.  
VOICE : Then enter.  
  
(Another leopard jumped out of the shadows.)  
  
INGWE : Cisab ! Don't tell me they put you on guard duty ?  
CISAB : Unfortunately they did.  
INGWE : Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you.  
CISAB : (sarcastically) Oh goody, now I'll sleep better at night. (looking  
at Umuntu and Imbali) Aren't you going to introduce me to your   
two friends ?  
INGWE : Sorry, I almost forgot. (to Cisab) Cisab, this is Umuntu and   
Imbali. (to Umuntu and Imbali) Umuntu, Imbali, this is my good  
friend Cisab. We joined the pride on the same day.  
CISAB : (to Ingwe) You said you returned from your initiation, did you find  
the one.  
INGWE : Yes, I believe the Umuntu here is the chosen one.  
CISAB : (looking at Umuntu) You got to be kidding me.  
INGWE : I think he is. He is Orkam's son.  
CISAB : (to Umuntu) You are King Orkam's son ?  
UMUNTU : I don't get it, how does everybody know my dad so well ?  
CISAB : Let me put is to you this way, your father's name is not unfamiliar  
in these parts.  
INGWE : Well we hate to rush, but we need to get some rest. We have been  
traveling all day.  
CISAB : (to Umuntu and Imbali) It will be an honor if you use my spot for  
the night.  
IMBALI : You are very kind.  
CISAB : Thank you. (to Ingwe) You know the way to my spot.  
  
(Ingwe led Umuntu and Imbali to Cisab's spot, were they quickly fell   
asleep.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
----------------------------  
SCENE 25 : THE PURE OF HEART  
----------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, MISTY PEAKS]  
  
(Umuntu had a very restless night as he dreamed of his parents again.  
Only Orkam appeared in his dream this time. The silence of the dream was  
broken when Orkam spoke.)  
  
ORKAM : Umuntu, you must be brave. I know of all the internal battles you   
fight, but you have to put that aside. You must protect Imbali  
with your life.  
UMUNTU : How can Ingwe expect me to do it ? I just can't.  
ORKAM : The task that Ingwe has given you is just the start, the toughest  
battle of your life lies ahead in the Pride Lands. You will have  
to face your worst fears.  
UMUNTU : Can I do it ?  
ORKAM : All advice I can give is, listen to your heart and not your mind.  
  
(With that Orkam's vision started to fade away.)  
  
UMUNTU : Please don't leave me.  
ORKAM : Don't worry son, I'm always with you.  
  
(Orkam's vision totally disappeared and through all the confusions of his  
dream, Umuntu heard a distant voice calling him.)  
  
VOICE : (slightly mumbled) Umuntu wake up!  
  
(Umuntu suddenly woke up seeing the face Imbali.)  
  
IMBALI : Thank goodness your awake. I tried to wake you for the past hour.  
UMUNTU : What time is it ?  
IMBALI : Almost high sun.  
UMUNTU : Did I really sleep that long ?  
INGWE : (approaching) Jip, you slept like a rock. Well enough sleep, it's  
time for you to meet our ruler. Follow me.  
  
(Ingwe led Umuntu and Imbali to a cave. Just before he entered he stopped.)  
  
INGWE : (to Imbali) Can you please stay outside ? This between the King,   
Umuntu and myself.  
UMUNTU : Hey, anything your king wants to say to me, he can also say to  
Imbali.  
INGWE : You have true qualities of a king. Come on lets go.  
  
(They entered the cave and there he stood. The most beautiful lion that  
Umuntu and Imbali has ever seen.)  
  
UMUNTU : (whispering to Imbali) And I thought I was "pretty boy".  
IMBALI : Don't joke.  
  
(The lion spoke.)  
  
LION : Don't worry about the jokes, I hear them every day. I am Orog,   
leader of this pride. (to Umuntu) And you must be Umuntu, son of  
Orkam. It is a pleasure to meet you.  
UMUNTU : The pleasure is all mine.  
OROG : (looking at Imbali) And who is this beautiful creature ?  
IMBALI : I am Imbali and hopefully future queen of the Pride Lands.  
UMUNTU : What do you mean hopefully ? You are going to be my queen.  
OROG : (to Ingwe) You brought this lion before me, because you think he is  
the chosen one ?  
INGWE : I don't think anymore, I know he is.  
OROG : You sound very optimistic. (to Umuntu) I have already decided to   
help you regain the Pride Lands, but only when you face your  
worst fear and succeed, will you be pure of heart.  
IMBALI : (to Orog) I don't mean to be rude, but where is your queen.  
OROG : It has almost been two years since someone brought up that subject.  
The truth is, she disappeared about three years ago. She didn't say  
why, she just left. But I miss my Arreis so much, I wonder if she's  
alright.  
UMUNTU : Excuse me, but what did you say her name was ?  
OROG : Arreis, you've heard of her ?  
UMUNTU : Yes, I have heard of her. (to Imbali) She was your mother if I'm  
not mistaken.  
IMBALI : That's right, Arreis was my mother. But if Arreis is my mother   
then...(to Orog) You must be my father.  
OROG : My God, I have daughter. Come here my child.  
  
(Imbali approached her father. He embraced her.)  
  
UMUNTU : You also have son.  
OROG : Two children ? Whoa this is too much...but where is my dear Arreis.  
  
(Umuntu and Orog's daughter explained to him everything which has happened  
in the Pride Lands.)  
  
OROG : I can't believe she's gone, but at least she left me with two   
wonderful children. (to Imbali) But you say that your brother is the  
one causing all the chaos in the Pride Lands.  
IMBALI : It is a sad fact, but true.  
OROG : We must do something about this, I don't care if he is my own son.  
All though I have been longing for a son to take over when I die,  
he has to be stopped by any means necessary and if it ends up by  
killing him, then so be it.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------------------  
SCENE 26 : THE MIGHTY TAKES OVER  
--------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Okubi had a very restless night, he has been having the same nightmare  
over and over again. But this particular night it seemed a bit different.  
The dark figure once again approached him. This time Okubi was one year  
old again. The dark figure, once again spoke.)  
  
DARK FIGURE : By now you know that I am called "The Mighty". This time I  
will get you Namandla.  
OKUBI : My name is Okubi.  
THE MIGHTY : That was just a stupid name given to you by those idiotic  
hyenas. Your name is Namandla.  
NAMANDLA : They are not idiotic, they are my friends.  
THE MIGHTY : Yeah, right. Do friends betray each other ?  
NAMANDLA : They'll never betray me.  
THE MIGHTY : Let me show you something.  
  
(The dark figure waved his arm and an image appeared. The image was of  
several hyenas, including Jembulika and Bele, talking in a group.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : Now listen closely what they have to say.  
JEMBULIKA : I'm telling you, there is something wrong with him. I really  
thought he could keep it under control.  
BELE : Keep what under control ?  
JEMBULIKA : I performed "The Ritual".  
BELE : My God! Are you crazy ?  
JEMBULIKA : It was my mistake and I will correct it.  
BELE : How ?  
JEMBULIKA : I don't know, but we have to stop him.  
  
(The vision vanished.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : Now you tell me, are those friends.  
NAMANDLA : How could they, I trusted them.  
THE MIGHTY : I know of someone else who has been keeping a secret from you.  
Did you know that Botse is expecting your cubs ?  
NAMANDLA : I'm going to be father.  
THE MIGHTY : Not if I can help it.  
NAMANDLA : No, you won't kill her.  
THE MIGHTY : Try and stop me.  
NAMANDLA : If you leave her alone...then you can have me.  
THE MIGHTY : Fine, Your life for hers.  
  
(The Mighty crabbed Namandla by the leg.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : No more hiding, you're MINE!  
  
(Namandla screamed as the dark figure entered his body. Suddenly he was  
awake. His eyes were glowing a bright yellow and the pupils were  
consumed by the brightness)  
  
NAMANDLA : (same voice as The Mighty) Finally, I'm free. Time to gather  
my new recruits. (Shouting) GUARDS! Come in here.  
GUARDS : (entering the den) Yes Sire.  
NAMANDLA : YOU'RE MINE !  
  
(As Okubi spoke those words, both the hyenas' eyes turned a dark red color.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Now my children, go and get me some more victims.  
GUARDS : YES SIR!  
  
(Jembulika watched at a distance as the hyenas entered the den and came out  
with dark red eyes.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : I'm too late, it has taken over Okubi's body. I must warn   
Botse about this.  
  
(Jembulika quickly ran towards the small cave below Pride Rock, hoping not  
to be seen by the possessed hyenas. He approached the cave without  
difficulty, finding Botse laying on the floor with her eyes closed.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Botse wake up, you have to get out of here. The spirit has  
take control of Okubi's body.  
BOTSE : (hoarse voice) Don't you mean Namandla ?  
JEMBULIKA : Whatever...Hey what's wrong with your voice ?  
  
(Botse opened her eyelids to reveal the dark red eyes of a possessed soul.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : Not you too.  
BOTSE : It's too late for you now hyena. He is our master now, join us or  
be destroyed.  
JEMBULIKA : (running out of the cave) I will never join them.  
BOTSE : (yelling) AFTER HIM YOU FOOLS.  
  
(Jembulika ran out of the cave at full speed towards the eastern border of  
the Pride Lands, being pursued by several possessed hyenas. Jembulika  
was to fast them and he disappeared into the horizon. The hyenas stopped  
to catch their breath.)  
  
HYENA 1 : Let him go, he's to far away. We'll get him if he dares to  
return.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------  
SCENE 27 : THE BOUNDRIES  
------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, EASTERN BORDER]  
  
(Umuntu and Imbali arrived at the eastern border with the whole Pride of  
the Mist behind them.)  
  
UMUNTU : Well this is it. No turning back now.  
IMBALI : Did you hear that ?  
UMUNTU : Hear what ?  
IMBALI : Just listen closely.  
  
(In distance Umuntu heard someone screaming for help.)  
  
UMUNTU : It's heading this way.  
  
(Jembulika reached the border, only to be greeted by Umuntu and the rest of  
the animals behind him.)  
  
UMUNTU : Well if is isn't Jembulika.  
JEMBULIKA : You've gotta help me.  
UMUNTU : Why should we help you, even listen to you ? We are here to stop  
Okubi for good.  
JEMBULIKA : He is not Okubi anymore.  
UMUNTU : I guess he is Namandla huh ?  
JEMBULIKA : Just hear me out, Okubi was the name he got when he became one  
of us. But he was still Namandla.  
UMUNTU : Okay, you got my attention. Spill it.  
  
(Jembulika told the lions about how Namandla got possessed and how the evil  
spirit took over his body.)  
  
UMUNTU : So you're saying, that he is possessed by some demon from hell.  
JEMBULIKA : I believe its from a place worse than hell. And he has almost  
possessed the whole pack. Including your sister.  
UMUNTU : Botse, she still alive ?  
JEMBULIKA : For how long, I don't know. When that spirit finds out that  
she is pregnant, then he will surely kill her.  
IMBALI : (to Umuntu) We've gotta do something, very quickly.  
OROG : (approaching) Is there anyway to stop this spirit, without killing  
Namandla ?  
JEMBULIKA : Well, if Namandla gets killed, then the spirit will die with  
him. And everybody else will be cured.  
OROG : Then we have no choice, he must die.  
UMUNTU : (to Orog) Don't talk like that. (to Jembulika) Are sure there   
isn't another way ?  
JEMBULIKA : There is another way. But there has to be a sacrifice if it's  
going to work.  
UMUNTU : Fine, take me.  
JEMBULIKA : No, I started this and I'm going to end this.  
OROG : You are truly noble.  
JEMBULIKA : I'm not noble, I gave that monster permission to kill my own  
sister, do you think that is noble ?  
UMUNTU : What must we do ?  
JEMBULIKA : I can draw that spirit out of Namandla's body into mine. But  
someone has to kill me quickly, before it can get back into   
Namandla's body.  
UMUNTU : That is it ?  
JEMBULIKA : No. Before I can drive the spirit out of Namandla, the spirit  
must first breaks its hold.  
UMUNTU : How are we going to do that ?  
JEMBULIKA : There are two ways. Talking him free or injure him bad enough  
so that you'll force the spirit to break its hold.  
UMUNTU : Don't worry, I know what to do.  
JEMBULIKA : I hope so.  
IMBALI : One question, how are we going to get past all his servants ?  
OROG : Leave that to us.  
UMUNTU : Just be careful, my sister is out there and she's baring cubs.  
OROG : We will try our best.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------  
SCENE 28 : THE ATTACK  
---------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The large group of lions and leopards stood at the base of Pride Rock.)  
  
UMUNTU : I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet.  
JEMBULIKA : They only attack on his command. You better challenge him,  
remember his is not the Namandla you remember. What you are  
about to face is pure evil and goes by the name of Mighty.  
IMBALI : Tell me, does the real Namandla inside of that monster know what  
is going on around here ?  
JEMBULIKA : Yes, he sees everything that happens, but he cannot control it.  
It wasn't his order to kill your parents Umuntu, it was that  
thing that has control over him, which gave the orders. So  
for Namandla it is an endless nightmare.  
UMUNTU : Lets go for it. (yelling) I CALL ON YOU TO SURRENDER !  
IMBALI : What are you doing ?  
UMUNTU : I can't challenge him, I love him to much.  
IMBALI : I hope you know what you're doing.  
UMUNTU : Me too.  
  
(The form of the once Namandla appeared on the promontory, with Botse at  
his side. "The Mighty" started to speak through Namandla.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : You dare to ask me to surrender. You must be out of your mind.  
Who are you ?  
  
(Umuntu stepped into the light.)  
  
UMUNTU : (showing the scars over his right eye) Don't you remember me ? You  
gave me these.  
THE MIGHTY : Oh my Lord, it's "pretty boy". I can't believe that your still  
alive. (looking at Imbali) And I see that you kept his sister  
alive as well.  
UMUNTU : Once again, SURRENDER!  
THE MIGHTY : I've got a better idea, why don't I watch my servants destroy  
your pathetic little army.  
UMUNTU : Have your way.  
THE MIGHTY : I always do. ATTACK !!!!!!!!!  
  
(Out of nowhere the horde of hyenas started to attack the group of lions  
and leopards. The battle was on. Orog was fighting side by side with   
Umuntu, Imbali and Jembulika.)  
  
OROG : Go and get that thing, we'll keep them off as long as possible.  
UMUNTU : Thanks for you help.  
OROG : Just get out of here.  
IMBALI : (to herself) Good luck Dad.  
JEMBULIKA : Come on, this way.  
  
(Jembulika led Umuntu and Imbali up to the den. When they came inside the  
den they saw Namandla and Botse waiting for them. Once again "The Mighty"  
started to talk through Namandla.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : (to Umuntu) I've been waiting for you. (to Jembulika) You   
have betrayed me for the last time. (to Botse) Kill that  
impostor.  
BOTSE : With pleasure.  
  
(Imbali knocked Botse unconscious with a massive hit of the paw, before  
she could kill Jembulika.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : Ah, she was useless anyway. (to Umuntu) Come on "pretty boy"  
attack me.  
UMUNTU : No.  
THE MIGHTY : No ?  
UMUNTU : I will not attack someone that was so close to me.  
THE MIGHTY : He was never close to you. He hated you.  
UMUNTU : If he hated me so much, why did he even bother to be my friend ?  
THE MIGHTY : Don't you get it, he was never your friend.  
UMUNTU : You've got it wrong. You were always my friend Nami.  
THE MIGHTY : Don't call me that. I am not Namandla.  
UMUNTU : Yes you are, you just don't know it.  
THE MIGHTY : I know who I am. But do you know who you are ?  
UMUNTU : I found out long ago who I am. I am someone who has the best   
friend in the world.  
THE MIGHTY : You have friends ?  
UMUNTU : You are one of them Nami.  
THE MIGHTY : (in Namandla's voice) You mean that ? Your really my friend ?  
UMUNTU : No matter what you did, I will always be your friend.  
THE MIGHTY : (in original voice) You will never have him back.  
UMUNTU : (yelling) NAMI I LOVE YOU, WAKE UP!  
  
(Namandla roared with pain as Umuntu buried his claws deep into   
his face, leaving four wounds across Namandla right cheek. Suddenly the   
spirit of "The Mighty" vanished.)  
  
NAMANDLA : (in lots of pain) What happened ?  
UMUNTU : (to Jembulika) Hey it's gone.  
JEMBULIKA : No it's not. It is just recovering from the wounds. We only  
have a couple of seconds before it returns.  
  
(Jembulika approached Namandla. Jembulika put his paws onto Namandla's   
face.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Jemmi, what are doing ?  
JEMBULIKA : Keep still.  
  
OH SPIRITS  
FROM ABOVE AND BELOW  
GIVE ME THE POWER  
TO FREE THIS TORTURED SOUL  
  
(Jembulika felt a sudden rush as the evil spirit entered his body.  
He started to yelp with pain.)  
  
JEMBULIKA : (to Umuntu) Quickly, kill me. I can't keep him under control  
for long.  
  
(Jembulika exposed his neck as Umuntu approached. But Namandla stepped  
in front of Umuntu and placed his powerful jaws over the neck of   
Jembulika.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Farewell my friend.  
  
(Namandla quickly snapped Jembulika's neck, finally freeing his tortured  
soul. The color in Botse's eyes returned as she awoke.)  
  
BOTSE : What happened to me ? (remembering every detail) Oh my God, what  
have I done ?  
IMBALI : (approaching) Don't worry, it is all over now.  
  
(The last of the hyenas were chased off as night approached.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------------  
SCENE 29 : PASSING OF SENTENCE  
------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(That night Jembulika visited Umuntu in his dreams.)  
  
UMUNTU : I thought you were dead.  
JEMBULIKA : The soul can never die.  
UMUNTU : Thank you for all your help.  
JEMBULIKA : Don't thank me, I have failed.  
UMUNTU : What ?  
JEMBULIKA : I couldn't keep him under control.  
UMUNTU : You mean his back inside of Namandla.  
JEMBULIKA : I'm afraid so.  
UMUNTU : What must I do ?  
JEMBULIKA : Only you can figure that out.  
  
(The vision of Jembulika disappeared and Umuntu awoke as the sun rose. He  
slightly nudged Imbali.)  
  
UMUNTU : Bali, wake up.  
IMBALI : What is it ?  
UMUNTU : I'm sorry, but Namandla is still a great danger to this pride.  
IMBALI : What are you going to do about it ?  
UMUNTU : I'm still thinking.  
IMBALI : I just hope you make the right decision.  
UMUNTU : Me too.  
  
(Umuntu gathered all the survivors of the battle.)  
  
UMUNTU : (to all) After a lot of thinking, I have decided that I must  
punish Namandla for his doings. (to Namandla) Are you ready  
for you sentence ?  
NAMANDLA : No, not yet. I have something to say to Botse.  
UMUNTU : Make it quick.  
  
(Namandla approached Botse.)  
  
NAMANDLA : I'm sorry for the all the harm that I've cause you. But know  
this, I have always loved you and whatever happens, I will  
return to father our cubs.  
BOTSE : How did you know ?  
NAMANDLA : A little birdie told me.  
BOTSE : To tell you the truth, I have loved you since the first time I  
saw you as a cub.  
UMUNTU : AHEM!, Are you done ?  
NAMANDLA : I'm ready for my sentence.  
UMUNTU : Very well. I have thought a long time of your punishment. I   
sentence you to "soul purification".  
NAMANDLA : What ?  
UMUNTU : Your soul is still contaminated with that thing.  
NAMANDLA : But I thought it was destroyed.  
UMUNTU : Jembulika couldn't control it. You are the only one who can  
can destroy it.  
NAMANDLA : How am I going to do that ?  
UMUNTU : With a little help from your father.  
NAMANDLA : Please don't kid around, you know I have no father.  
OROG : (Approaching) I beg to differ. Where do you think you got those  
eyes ?  
  
(Namandla turned around and looked into Orog's eyes. They were identical.)  
  
NAMANDLA : My God! I do have a father.  
OROG : Come on son, it is time to go home.  
NAMANDLA : Wait, before we go. (to Umuntu, but looking at Botse) When can   
I return ?  
UMUNTU : When your soul is purified.  
OROG : (whispering to Namandla) Come on lets not keep a good lady waiting.   
(to Umuntu) We return to our home now, I will leave half of my  
lionesses here to protect you.  
UMUNTU : It's not necessary.  
OROG : Yes it is. You are only three lions and I don't think that is enough  
to protect these lands.  
UMUNTU : Thank you.  
  
(Orog led Namandla and the rest of his pride back home. Ingwe was walking  
next to Orog and Namandla, with is eyes constantly concentrating on the  
ground.)  
  
OROG : Something wrong Ingwe.  
INGWE : I'm just going to miss that little bugger.  
OROG : Something tells me you don't want to be part of this pride.  
INGWE : But I've always wanted to join your pride.  
OROG : But what does your heart say.  
INGWE : I belong with them.  
OROG : I'll make you a promise. As soon as Namandla succeeds in his task,   
then you are free to join Umuntu's pride.  
INGWE : And what is Namandla's task.  
OROG : To get rid of "The Mighty" forever. Now quickly, run ahead and  
get our shaman. Fill him in on everything.  
INGWE : Right away.  
  
(Ingwe ran at full speed towards the Misty Peaks.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------------------  
SCENE 30 : PURIFICATION OF THE SOUL  
-----------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, MISTY PEAKS]  
  
(Orog led Namandla to the den. In the den a old baboon was waiting, with  
Ingwe at his side.)  
  
OROG : (to Namandla) Namandla, this is our shaman Nasyd. (to Nasyd) Nasyd,  
this is my son, Namandla.  
NASYD : Greetings.  
NAMANDLA : Pleasure to meet you.  
NASYD : Ingwe told me everything which has happened. It must be really  
horrible for you.  
NAMANDLA : You have no idea.  
NASYD : Tell me, where do you usually see this spirit ?  
NAMANDLA : In my sleep.  
NASYD : Then we'll have to but you in a dream state, before you can fight  
him.  
NAMANDLA : How exactly am I going to fight him ? He is quite invincible.  
NASYD : Wrong! You only think that he is invincible. Remember your  
dreams are what you make of them. If you think that his  
invincible, then you'll never defeat him. But if you think  
otherwise, then you have a chance.  
NAMANDLA : Ok, I'll give it a shot.  
NASYD : No, there is no second chance. If you lose, then the spirit will  
take over forever. We will then have no choice but to destroy  
you.  
NAMANDLA : I understand, so either I kill him or I get killed.  
NASYD : It is a sad fact, but true.  
NAMANDLA : Ok, let us do this.  
OROG : Sorry son, but you are on your own. Only you can destroy him.  
  
(Nasyd held out a small root.)  
  
NASYD : Eat this. It will put you in a dream state.  
NAMANDLA : Oh well, here goes nothing.  
  
(Namandla took the root from Nasyd and started to chew it carefully.  
The root took immediate effect as he swallowed. Namandla was in dream  
world. He looked around, but saw nobody.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Come out you bastard and face me.  
  
(The spirit quickly appeared.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : You dare challenge me.  
NAMANDLA : You got that right.  
  
(The spirit shaped shifted into the another lion.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : Come and get me.  
  
(The battle was on as Namandla attacked. Claws were swiping everywhere.  
Namandla got a couple of claws across the face of the spirit, drawing  
first blood. Both the lions quickly separated.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : Getting rough I see.  
NAMANDLA : That one was for Umuntu, Botse and their family.  
THE MIGHTY : Come on, try that again.  
  
(The battle continued and Namandla drew blood again, but this time on the  
other side of the spirit's face. Once again they separated.)  
  
NAMANDLA : That one was for my sister and Jembulika.  
THE MIGHTY : You making me angry, big mistake.  
NAMANDLA : The next one will be for all the hell you put me through.  
THE MIGHTY : When I'm done with you, you'll go through something much  
worse than hell.  
NAMANDLA : You're threats don't scare me.  
THE MIGHTY : You should be scared, you know you can't beat me. I am  
invincible.  
NAMANDLA : You're not invincible, you're a coward.  
THE MIGHTY : I would not say such things if I were you.  
NAMANDLA : Why ? (teasing) Are you going to hurt me ? You know what, when  
I said you were a coward, it was only because you're the most  
worthless weakling ever to crawl on the earth.  
THE MIGHTY : THAT IS IT, YOU'RE MINE.  
  
(The spirit jumped towards Namandla. Namandla side stepped and swiped his  
claws through the air. The spirit landed and turned around.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : Not only are you quick, but you quickly missed as well.  
NAMANDLA : (looking at his bloodstained claws) Are you sure I missed ?  
  
(The spirit looked down and saw all his insides pouring out of four  
slash marks across his stomach. He collapsed in pain.)  
  
THE MIGHTY : (choking) How dare you use my own move against me ?  
NAMANDLA : One thing I learned from you is, always kick them while their  
down. And it looks like your going to be six feet under.  
THE MIGHTY : (in a lot of pain) Please end my suffering.  
NAMANDLA : Not a chance. I'm going to let you suffer, the way you made me  
suffer. I hope you die in a lot of pain.  
THE MIGHTY : Go to hell.  
NAMANDLA : You first.  
  
(With that the spirit slowly died, drowning in his own blood.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(A week after that night Imbali gave birth to two beautiful twins, one   
male, other female. And also a few days later Botse gave birth to her  
new son.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
4 MONTHS LATER  
  
------------------  
SCENE 31 : FINALE`  
------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Umuntu was laying in the shade of tree. Suddenly he heard a voice from  
above.)  
  
VOICE : And you called my lazy, just look at you. For shame.  
UMUNTU : (very excited) Ingwe! You son of a...  
INGWE : (jumping out of the tree) Keep your comments to yourself.  
UMUNTU : So how have you been ?  
INGWE : I have left the Pride Of The Mists.  
UMUNTU : (surprised) Why ? You were so happy there.  
INGWE : I'd be much happier if...  
UMUNTU : If ?  
INGWE : ...If I'm part of your pride.  
UMUNTU : I would be honored.  
INGWE : So tell me, how is married life ?  
UMUNTU : (sarcastically) With or without children ?  
INGWE : I get the picture.  
  
(Two cubs approached them.)  
  
UMUNTU : Well speak of the devils. Ingwe these are my children Deis and   
Orchid. (to Cubs) Children, this is my good friend Ingwe.  
INGWE : How do you do ?  
  
(The cubs hid behind Umuntu and started shaking.)  
  
DEIS : Daddy, what is it ?  
UMUNTU : Don't be scared son, you know how I told you about leopards.  
DEIS : Uh-huh.  
UMUNTU : Well this is a leopard.  
DEIS : Oh.  
ORCHID : I never knew a leopard was so beautiful.  
INGWE : Your daughter is very well mannered.  
UMUNTU : I think that was a complement, but the way you acted...I'm sure  
it's your first.  
INGWE : Oh ha-ha. Very funny.  
UMUNTU : Tell me, how is Namandla ?  
INGWE : Why don't you ask him yourself ?  
  
(A voice came from behind Umuntu.)  
  
VOICE : Hi Umi.  
  
(Umuntu turned around.)  
  
UMUNTU : Nami ! You've finally returned to us.  
NAMANDLA : Actually, I have come for my future queen and cub.  
UMUNTU : You mean you're leaving already.  
NAMANDLA : Hey I got a kingdom to rule.  
UMUNTU : What do you mean ?  
NAMANDLA : My father passed away about a week ago.  
UMUNTU : I'm sorry.  
NAMANDLA : Well I'm king now.  
UMUNTU : (teasing) Good luck.  
DEIS : (to Umuntu) Daddy, who is that ?  
UMUNTU : This is you Uncle Namandla.  
NAMANDLA : Are these Imbali's children ?  
  
(Umuntu nodded.)  
  
NAMANDLA : They are beautiful, just like their mother.  
UMUNTU : No kidding.  
NAMANDLA : Well I hate to break the conversation, but I can't stay long.  
Can you direct me to my ,hopefully, future queen?  
UMUNTU : Well she has been talking a lot about you. Follow me.  
  
(Umuntu led Namandla up to the den. Inside the den Botse was fast asleep   
and Imbali was playing with a cub. The cub's back was turned away from  
the entrance of the den.)  
  
CUB : Aunt Bali, tell me again about my dad.  
IMBALI : Come on Ikana, not that old story again.  
IKANA : PLEASE !!!  
  
(Imbali looked at the entrance and saw Namandla with Umuntu next to him.)  
  
IMBALI : I've got a better idea, why don't you ask him yourself ?  
IKANA : Sure I will, but when ?  
NAMANDLA : (approaching) How about now ?  
  
(Ikana turned around and saw his father.)  
  
IKANA : Just as mommy described him.  
  
(Ikana ran towards Namandla and started to hug him as he came closer.)  
  
IKANA : Dad.  
NAMANDLA : My son.  
  
(Botse woke up and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Namandla.)  
  
BOTSE : (approaching Namandla) I thought you would never return.  
NAMANDLA : At times I thought so too. I have come here to ask you a  
question.  
BOTSE : Stop stalling and ask.  
NAMANDLA : Would you be my queen ?  
BOTSE : Yes...YES I WILL!  
  
(She came closer and kissed Namandla on his cheek.)  
  
NAMANDLA : Well we better say good-bye, before I grow to attached to this  
place again.  
  
(All the final farewell were said and a lot of tears were cried. At the  
end Namandla returned to the Misty Peaks to rule with his new queen.  
Umuntu and Imbali ruled the Pride Lands for many years before their  
son took over.)  
  
-------  
THE END  
-------  
  
FINAL WORDS :  
-------------  
  
And so ends another story of mine. I hope you've enjoyed this story as  
much as I have written it. Hopefully I will write another story in the  
months to come. But until then. Take Care.  
  
This story was started on 6 AUGUST 1999 and finished 18 AUGUST 1999.  
  
Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you thought of  
my story, please e-mail me . I'd love to hear from you.   
Address : ep4lk@excite.com  
OR  
If you don't have access to e-mail, just leave a voice-mail for me:  
Toll free: 1-888-Excite2, ext. 291-324-1183 [Only for people living in U.S.A.]  
  
-Eben Prentzler.  
  
  



End file.
